COMPLICATED
by Alila Clairene
Summary: Yang aku tahu, tanganmu itu tak lagi menjangkauku. Dan kau pun tahu kau tak berhak lagi untuk itu. Semua berakhir, saat kau melepasku. / Sebuah kata yang terlambat untuk diucap. Sebuah harga yang harus dibayar atas itu. Kalaupun masa kita bisa terulang, apa aku masih pantas mendapatkanmu kembali? / "Aku mencintaimu, masih.."
1. Chapter 1: Regrets

**COMPLICATED**

 **WARNING: Abal-abal, boring & crack pairing**

SasuHina – HinaSaso – SasuSaku

 **Story line – Alila Clairene**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Regrets**

 _Siapa yang paling tersakiti di sini?_

 _Aku yang pergi, atau.._

 _Kau yang aku tinggalkan?_

 _Yang aku tahu, tanganmu itu tak lagi menjangkauku._

 _Dan kau pun tahu kau tak berhak lagi untuk itu._

 _Semua berakhir, saat kau melepasku._

 _._

 _._

Hinata's pov:

Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu mengapa aku berada di sini, di cafe ini, dengan pria ini. Yang aku tahu, seharusnya yang ada di hadapanku adalah Matsuri. Apa dia menjebakku dalam kencan buta, lagi? Dia seharusnya tahu aku sedang sangat tidak ada keinginan dalam hal semacam ini. Ya setidaknya tidak untuk dalam waktu dekat.

"Jadi... Akasu-"

"Sasori." Dia menyela. Oke.

"Jadi Sasori-san, sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Aku tidak tahu apapun soal kencan buta ini. Maaf."

"Aku sendiri yang meminta Matsuri untuk mengatur semua ini. Aku ingin mengenalmu, Hinata."

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada, menghembuskan napas berat. Matsuri harusnya tahu aku sulit menolak permintaan seseorang, seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tidak sedang ingin mengenal seseorang yang baru. Jadi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai pria bersurai merah ini, ya, dalam artian untuk berteman.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak memaksamu, tidak akan."

Oke, aku mulai merasa tidak enak dengan ketidak-ramahanku sendiri. Aku menghembuskan napas berat lagi lalu meraih cokelat panasku yang sudah tidak panas, menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Maaf, aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, Sasori-san."

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku juga. Caraku tidak baik memang."

"Ah tidak tidak, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, aku serius."

"Terima kasih. Kau gadis yang baik, seperti yang aku duga dari awal."

"Dari awal?"

"Ya, dari awal kau datang ke Suna dan tinggal bersama Matsuri."

"Itu sudah lama sekali berarti."

"Aku melihatmu di bandara saat itu dan sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Matsuri mengenalkanmu tapi dia bilang kau sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Ternyata setelah hampir setahun kau tetap tidak dalam mood yang baik, jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dia tersenyum lalu meraih kopi nya.

Setelah itu kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal seperti umur, hobi, keluarga, masa-masa sekolah, pekerjaan dan satu hal aku tahu, dia tidak pernah menyinggung percintaan sama sekali. Itu poin pentingnya dan aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu. Tidak seperti pria-pria yang pernah Matsuri kenalkan sebelum-sebelumnya, Sasori sepertinya tidak tertarik—atau memang sengaja membantuku mengubur semakin dalam kenangan-kenangan itu. Dan syukurnya aku tidak semakin kehilangan mood hari ini.

"Hina-channnn" Matsuri langsung memelukku saat aku memasuki apartemen kami.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeriiii..." dia menatapku dengan mata berbinar dan seakan meminta penjelasan lebih atas apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Dia pria yang baik."

"Sudah ku duga kau akan menyukainya!"

Aku tidak berpikir jika kita mengatakan seseorang baik maka itu berarti kita menyukainya. Hmm.. mungkin Matsuri hanya terlalu senang aku pulang kencan buta tidak dengan wajah dongkol.

"Ah Hina-chan, besok aku mau ke rumah sakit menjenguk Gaara, jadi aku tidak bisa berangkat kerja denganmu. Maaf ya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Semoga Gaara cepat sembuh, sampaikan salamku."

"Haii, terima kasih."

Ah aku jadi ingat aku harus mengerjakan laporanku, sebelum Temari-san menyemburku. Sepertinya aku akan begadang malam ini. Tapi aku sudah ngantuk ya tuhan... bertahan bertahan. Ini bukan apa-apa. Setelah project ini selesai aku bisa liburan sepuasku.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift. Dengan kemeja putih dan rok hitam selutut, ditambah dengan heels hitamnya, penampilan Hinata terlihat sangat elegan. Tubuhnya yang ramping, meskipun dia sebenarnya bertambah kurus dari yang sebelumnya, kaki jenjangnya, indigo panjangnya yang terurai sempurna dengan kaca mata berframe setengah bundar hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mungilnya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berdecak kagum. Tak terkecuali dua pria yang saat ini berada dalam lift yang sama dengannya.

"H-hinata?"

Merasa terpanggil, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Hinata terperanjat kaget melihat dua pria tersebut.

"Astaga dia benar Hinata, Naruto."

"K-kiba-kun.. Naruto-kun.."

"Astaga aku tidak percaya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Pria berambut kuning itu tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku harus berdiskusi dengan Temari-san dulu." Hinata duduk di kursi kantin kantor dan dua pria di depannya itu masih agak termenung melihat Hinata di depannya. Seperti masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat di depan mereka

"A-ah, ya tidak apa-apa. Maaf juga mengganggu kerjamu." Naruto kembali dalam kesadarannya dan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata selama ini kau ada di Suna." Kiba mulai mengorek kabar Hinata.

"Ya, aku bekerja di sini setahun belakangan. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami baik, kau sendiri? Kau terlihat baik tapi kenapa tambah kurus?"

"Ah? Apa terlihat jelas? Hm.. aku terlalu sibuk bekerja mungkin."

Naruto menatap lamat Hinata yang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela setelah manik Hinta secara tidak sengaja menabrak shapirre biru miliknya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, menyadari bahwa masih ada luka di manik gadis cantik itu.

"Maaf tiba-tiba kami muncul di hadapanmu."

"Tidak, ini kebetulan. Bukan salah kalian. Apa ada pekerjaan di sini?"

"Ya Sasu-"

Kiba menginjak kaki Naruto. Dia menyadari raut Hinata yang berubah setelah hampir mendengar nama yang tabu baginya itu.

"Kami ingin membicarakan kerja sama dengan Sabaku."

"O-oh, begitu.. "

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang. Kami hampir tidak mengenalimu."

"Kiba-kun juga, terlihat lebih dewasa dari terakhir kita bertemu. Naruto-kun juga... kalian, terlihat.. baik."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi, Hinata?"

Naruto mendapat death glare dari Kiba, tapi rasa penasaran Naruto lebih besar dari rasa takutnya atas Kiba.

"Kenapa.. kenapa ya?"

Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya dan ada senyum pahit di wajah anggunnya.

"Aku.. ingin menyembuhkan diri, mungkin? Alasan apa lagi yang aku punya."

"Kau punya kami di sana."

"Tapi di sana ada dia, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana aku sembuh saat penyebab rasa sakitku di sana?"

Naruto meraih jemari Hinata. Kiba hanya mengamati dengan hati bergemuruh, sakit, mengetahui luka pada Hinata ternyata masih terbuka lebar.

"Aku minta maaf menanyakan hal ini. Sudah, cukup.."

.

.

.

Naruto melajukan sport merahnya dengan kencang melewati gemerlap kota Konoha. Kiba menopang dagunya, melihat keluar jendela. Pikirannya kosong.

"Aku senang melihatnya lagi." Naruto membuka percakapan

"Hmm.. aku juga. Tapi kenapa bocah-bocah Suna itu tidak pernah memberi tahu kita?"

"Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi jangan sebodoh itu."

"Brengsek apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja mereka sudah mengetahui keadaan Hinata kan?"

"...ah iya juga."

Mobil Naruto terparkir sempurna di depan sebuah apartemen mewah milik Uchiha. Mereka menenteng sejumlah map coklat yang akan mereka serahkan pada Itachi, direktur Uchiha Corporation. Kiba berjalan ke ruangan Itachi, sedangkan Naruto menyempatkan mampir ke kamar si bungsu Uchiha terlebih dahulu.

"Yo Sasuke!"

"Tch, bisa bunyikan bel dulu?"

"Salahmu tidak mengganti pola sandimu. Terlalu cinta heh?" Naruto meledek.

"Ada perlu apa?" Sasuke meraih dua kaleng bir lalu melemparkan salah satunya ke Naruto.

"Aku dengar kau akan menikah, benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa apartemennya yang menghadap langsung pemandangan malam Konoha. Naruto duduk di sebelahnya, meminum bir kalengan pemberian Sasuke.

"Kenalan lama, otou-san yang memintaku. Bukan, dia memerintah."

"Kau tidak menolak? Aku kira kau cukup pembangkang untuk jadi anaknya Fugaku."

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke menegak bir nya, matanya menatap gemerlap malam Konoha.

"Aku kira kau masih menyukai nya."

"Diam kau, brengsek. Aku sedang melupakannya."

"Tapi tidak berhasil kan? Menyedihkan.."

Sasuke terdiam, meletakkan birnya di meja begitu saja. Dia membenarkan perkataan Naruto dalam hati. Sekilas dia memutar kembali kenangannya bersama gadis yang merampas kewarasannya itu. Terlalu indah hingga menggores luka yang sangat dalam pada akhirnya. Dia sendiri tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana hubungan yang mereka bangun hancur seketika di hari itu.

'brengsek' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke.. aku hanya ingin menasehatimu sesuatu."

"..."

"Aku juga belum berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan, tapi kau terlihat sama bodohnya denganku dalam masalah seperti ini."

"Katakan maksudmu dengan jelas."

"Jangan sampai menyesali keputusanmu lagi."

"Ak-"

"Jangan menyakiti siapapun lagi dengan keputusanmu. Baik untuk Hinata maupun wanita yang akan kau nikahi."

"..."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mengejar Hinata sampai kapanpun."

"Dia memilih pergi."

"Karena kau membiarkannya."

"..."

"Ah, aku pulang dulu, aku ada kencan. Sampai jumpa."

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang sdang bergulat dengan pikirannya. Sebenarnya tujuan Naruto datang adalah untuk memberitahu bahwa dia bertemu Hinata di Suna. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hinata..." gumam Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya sekejap lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit apartemennya.

"Kau ada di mana..."

Segudang penyesalan muncul, memporak porandakan pikiran pria 27 tahun itu. Wajah manis gadis kesayangannya mengisi kekosongannya sejenak. Dia tidak bisa lupa sedikitpun tentang gadis itu, bahkan hampir setahun setelah hubungan mereka berakhir. Dan jauh di dalam hatinya, dia mengakui, harusnya dia orang pertama yang harus meminta maaf di hari itu. Dia yang melepas Hinata dan dia sudah tidak berhak atas gadis itu. Tapi Sasuke menginginkannya, seperti dulu saat mereka bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu, masih.."

.

.

.

 _Sebuah kata yang terlambat untuk diucap._

 _Sebuah harga yang harus dibayar atas itu._

 _Kalaupun masa kita bisa terulang,_

 _Apa aku masih pantas mendapatkanmu kembali?_

 _._

 _._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Yak, this is my first story here. So, I know it's still too far to be called 'good' story. But please enjoy and I'll try to make a better one for the next chapter ^^ Well, mind to give a review about this? :)


	2. Chapter 2: In The Name of Being Honest

**COMPLICATED**

 **WARNING: Abal-abal, boring & crack pairing**

SasuHina – HinaSaso – SasuSaku

 **Story line –** **Alila Clairene**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

~ Happy Reading ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: In The Name of Being Honest**

 _Aku dapat mendengarmu dalam kesunyian._

 _Aku dapat melihatmu dalam kegelapan._

 _Aku dapat merasakanmu dalam kehampaan._

 _Cinta itu masih ada, sejujurnya.._

 _...Hanya saja terbalut dalam luka._

 **.**

 **.**

" **Tidak bisakah kau memahami aku? Ini sangat menyakitkan Sasuke-kun!"**

" **Apa ini berarti kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya?"**

" **Kenapa kau berbicara seakan aku yang salah?"**

" **Katakan saja kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!"**

" **Hentikan!"**

 **Sasuke's pov:**

Aku membuka mataku dengan berat dan dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Aku meraih handphone ku yang tergeletak di meja sebelah ranjangku.

'02.33 AM'

Ah sialan, mimpi yang sama, hampir di setiap malamnya.

Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan punggung pergelangan tangan kiriku, mencoba terlelap lagi. Tapi pikiranku tiba-tiba melayang ke sebuah masa saat kami masih bersama.

Padahal aku tahu segalanya akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Pandangannya tentangku, pandanganku tentangnya, perasaanku, perasaannya. Aku tahu akan ada hari di mana semua akan berubah. Tapi terkadang aku membohongi diriku sendiri dengan berkata ' _segalanya akan baik-baik saja'_. Dan saat aku sadar akan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja semua terjadi. Tak ada lagi dering ponsel yang selalu aku nantikan, tak ada lagi sapaan ramah darinya, tak ada lagi teguran-teguran manis yang terlontar, tak ada lagi. Semua sudah terjadi, dan aku di sini masih terjebak dalam kenangan atas dirinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku benar-benar harus melangkah dan meninggalkan semua penyesalanku?

Hinata... apa yang kau rasakan tentang aku, sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jemari lentiknya dengan lincah memasukkan baju-bajunya dalam sebuah koper besar. Sesekali dia menekan-nekan tumpukan baju itu agar muat dalam koper biru tua itu. Gadis itu sangat berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya hingga sepasang tangan yang melingkar di perut langsingnya membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Hina-chan"

"Jangan membuatku berat untuk pergi Matsuri.."

"Ya ya, maaf.. tapi kau akan kembali kan?'

Matsuri melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di tepi ranjang, menghadap Hinata. Gadis indigo itu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Entahlah Matsuri, aku tidak tahu akan kembali lagi atau tidak. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku di kantor. Dan juga, aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan keluargaku."

"...Apa kau akan baik-baik saja di sana? Maksudku.. ya, ada kemungkinan.."

"Cepat atau lambat aku juga akan bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak bisa menghindar selamanya kan?"

"Y-ya sih.. tap-"

 **Drrt drrt**

Hinata meraih handphone nya di meja rias. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

 **'Sasori-san'**

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Hinata memantapkan hati mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasori-san" Matsuri yang mendengar nama Sasori langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia mendekatkan telinganya ke handphone Hinata.

'Apa kau.. akan kembali ke Konoha?'

"Ah ya, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke bandara. Maaf aku ti-"

'Aku antar.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Yang benar saja.' Gerutu Hinata dalam hati, menyadari bahwa dia sekarang ada di dalam mobil yang sama dengan Sasori. Pria yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu mengajaknya berkenalan. Salahkan Matsuri yang tiba-tiba harus ke rumah sakit menjenguk kekasih tercintanya, dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab untuk mengantar Hinata ke bandara kepada Sasori. Hinata tahu itu hanya alasan Matsuri untuk mendekatkannya dengan Sasori.

"Akan sampai berapa lama?"

"H-ha? O-oh itu... aku tidak tahu."

"Hm.. kemungkinan kau tidak akan kembali ya?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengunjungimu ke Konoha."

"...Terserah."

Sasori tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya berbincang-bicang kecil hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di bandara.

"Hinata.." Sasori menahan tangan Hinata dan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasori.

"Ada apa?" Sasori menatap Hinata dalam lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cantik."

"Ha? Y-ya terima kasih." Hinata gelagapan, tanpa sengaja langsung menarik tangannya yang digenggam Sasori.

"Kalau begitu.. aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar. Sampai jumpa."

"Hati-hati." Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil hingga dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Sasori yang masih berdiri menatap kepergiannya.

"Setidaknya kau masih bilang sampai jumpa, bukan selamat tinggal." gumam Sasori pelan lalu tersenyum masam sambil melihat kepergian gadis yang beberapa waktu terakhir memenuhi pikirannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah mansion, milik keluarganya. Para pelayan langsung berbaris dan menunduk menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda." Seorang wanita tua menyapa Sasuke.

"Hn. Di mana okaa-san?"

"Beliau sedang menyulam syal di halaman belakang. Akan saya an-"

"Tidak usah." Pelayan itu hanya menunduk hormat dan membiarkan Sasuke memasuki mansion itu sendiri.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan tegas menyusuri tiap lorong di kediamannya yang sudah hampir tiga bulan tidak dia kunjungi sama sekali. Decitan kayu yang tercipta dari langkahnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat banyak hal. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang tengah ia cari, ibunya. Sosok anggun berambut panjang itu tengah menyulam sebuah syal dengan benang merah. Di sampingnya ada seekor kucing putih, berkelamin betina, yang sangat disayangi ibunya yang terobsesi dengan anak perempuan tersebut.

"Tadaima, okaa-san."

"Ah, okaeri. Kau sudah ingat kalau punya rumah?"

"Maaf aku sibuk." Sasuke duduk di samping ibunya yang masih menyulam.

"Ya, okaa-san tahu. Semua pria di keluarga ini sibuk. Makanya okaa-san sangat kesepian dan menginginkan anak perempuan untuk menemani."

"Bukankah ada kucing beti-"

"Sasuke-kun sepertinya masih lelah ya. Biar okaa-san buatkan teh."

Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti ibunya di belakang. Dia hanya takut bukan teh yang dibawa ibunya, tapi pisau.

"Hah, tapi okaa-san tidak bercanda Sasuke. Okaa-san kesepian. Jangankan cucu, menantu saja belum punya. Apa yang salah? Aku rasa kakakmu itu tampan dan mapan, kenapa belum juga menikah? Calonnya saja okaa-san tidak pernah tahu. Untung okaa-san punya harapan satu lagi."

Mikoto melihat ke arah Sasuke lalu tersenyum dan tangannya mulai terampil dengan alat-alat dapur di depannya. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat hingga dia menghembuskan nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk segera mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Aku akan menikah."

Dalam sekerjap Mikoto membalikkan badannya, mengepalkan telapaknya di dada dan menatap Sasuke seperti tidak percaya.

"B-benarkah? Okaa-san bahagia sekali mendengarnya. Akhirnya kalian memutuskannya juga."

'kalian?'

"Hmm, Okaa-san sudah menantikan ini sejak lama. Hinata-chan juga sudah cukup berumur kan untuk-"

 **DEG**

"...Bukan Hinata."

"Hm? Kau bilang apa Sasuke?"

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Jadi bukan Hinata."

Dapat Sasuke lihat raut wajah ibunya menegang. Dia memang tidak pernah membicarakan masalah berakhirnya hubungannya kepada ibunya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa bisa? Kau apakan gadis itu? Apa yang terjadi? Sejak kapan? Kenapa okaa-san tidak mengetahui apapun?"

"...Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"..."

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Mikoto membiarkan air dalam teko itu mendidih, memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Yang Sasuke tahu, ibunya sangat menyukai Hinata dan merestui hubungan mereka. Satu-satunya yang tidak mengetahui ini adalah Fugaku, ayahnya. Sasuke merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari ayahnya, sejak awal. Dulu dia hanya tidak ingin ayahnya mencampuri kehidupannya dengan Hinata.

"Lalu siapa, yang akan kau nikahi?"

"Sakura."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau membuat okaa-san terkena serangan jantung sekarang?"

"Ok-"

"Pertama kau bilang telah putus dengan Hinata dan sekarang kau bilang akan menikah dengan Sakura? Ya tuhan, Sasuke.. ini bercanda kan?"

Sasuke mendekati Mikoto lalu memeluk dan membelai lembut rambut Mikoto yang panjang.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Setelah ini aku akan ke bandara menjemput Sakura. Maaf.."

"K-kau tidak boleh menikahinya.."

"Maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata's pov:**

Alasan kenapa aku tidak suka naik pesawat adalah aku mabuk udara. Dan parahnya kali ini aku sendirian tanpa ada yang merawatku. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada para pramugari yang menolongku di pesawat, meskipun sedikit memalukan mengingat usia ku yang sudah 24 tahun dan masih mabuk udara.

"Hahh, akhirnya aku sampai di Konoha." Gumamku pelan sambil melemaskan otot-otot punggungku.

"HARUNO-SAN!"

Tiba-tiba ada sekerumunan orang berlarian di bandara sambil meneriakkan sebuah nama. Apa ada artis internasional yang datang? Siapa tadi namanya? Ha-haru.. Haru-

 **BRAKK**

"Aww." Rintihku bersamaan dengan orang yang menabrakku.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Kami berdua berdiri setelah terjatuh di lantai.

"Ah y-ya aku tid-"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, gadis muda yang menabrakku tadi tiba-tiba menarik tangan dan koperku sejalan dengan sekerumun orang yang berlarian mengejar kami- maksudku dia. Aku ikut berlari entah karena apa, menuju ke toilet wanita. Aku menyeka dahiku yang berkeringat dan ternyata gadis itu juga berkeringat banyak di wajahnya jadi aku menyerahkan sapu tanganku yang satunya.

"Terima kasih. Hah, resiko menjadi terkenal memang seperti ini."

"Ah- ano, kenapa kau menyeretku juga?"

"Eh? Kenapa juga ya? Ahaha maaf aku juga tidak tahu. Maafkan aku, sungguh. Tadi aku berpikir untuk sembunyi di belakang tubuhmu tapi ternyata kau kecil sekali. Jadi.. ya beginilah."

Oke. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis cantik ini. Dan sekarang aku yang seharusnya segera pulang malah ikut bersembunyi di toilet untuk menghindari fans-fansnya. AH! Dan kenapa dia tidak membawa bodyguard sama sekali?

"Oh ya, namaku Haruno Sakura. Kau tidak mengenalku? Sungguh?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengintip apa yang terjadi di luar toilet.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau hanya kurang update tentang fashion."

"Ya, mungkin.." eh tunggu, apa? Apa itu pantas diucapkan pada orang yang baru dia kenal?

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku, bersandar pada dinding toilet yang di sabotase oleh gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini. Dapat aku lihat tangannya sibuk memainkan handphonenya dan dalam hitungan detik handphone itu berdering.

"Halo, kau di mana?"

'...'

"Aku ada di toilet wanita. Bisa kau ke sini?"

'...'

"Hehe, sudahlah cepat ke sini ya, calon suamiku. Aku mencintaimu."

'...'

"Iya iya maaf." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum panggilan itu ditutup oleh seseorang di seberang sana. Calon suaminya? Jadi dia mengorbankan karirnya untuk menikah? Hebat sekali calon suaminya itu.

"Ah, Haruno-san, sepertinya aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di sini. Boleh aku pergi?"

"Y-ya.. sebenarnya aku benci sendirian, tapi menahanmu di sini juga tidak baik. Baiklah, terima kasih banyak.. err?"

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata, nama yang cantik. Terima kasih ya? Ah sapu tanganmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dikembalikan. Aku permisi."

Aku keluar dari toilet, menghembuskan nafas berat dan segera menyeret koperku keluar dari area bandara ini. Ini hari yang panjang, dan melelahkan. Semoga calon suaminya cepat datang karena sepertinya gadis itu terlihat benar-benar takut sendirian.

Dan semoga aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya di Konoha. Entah, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa 'tidak nyaman' dengan seseorang yang baik. Ya, dia cukup baik. Hanya saja.. ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang menolak untuk sekedar dekat dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, keluarlah." Sasuke memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celananya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengetuk pintu toilet, di mana Sakura bersembunyi.

 **CKLEK**

Gadis musim semi itu langsung menabrakkan dirinya ke dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sasukeee, I miss you so much. I'm so glad to meet you again."

"I know that, but don't do this."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tepat di onyx kelam Sasuke.

"Am I more beautiful than the last time you saw me?"

"You're always beautiful."

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku menunggumu lama. Apa kau lupa aku paling benci sendirian?"

"Maaf, aku harus menemui ibuku."

"Ah, bibi.. apa bibi baik-baik saja?"

"Hn."

Sakura memijit pelipisnya sesekali karena entah mengapa ia merasa pusing secara tiba-tiba. Matanya melirik sosok Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya terangkat naik membentuk sebuah simpul manis. Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan untuk mengelap keringat di dahi Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke malah menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mencium bau yang sangat tidak asing baginya, dari sapu tangan itu. Tanpa meminta izin, dia meraih sapu tangan itu.

"Ini.."

"Ah itu, aku diberi seseorang tadi. Kenapa?"

"Siapa?"

' _Katakan itu bukan dia. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.'_

"Seorang gadis, muda, seumuranku. Memangnya ada apa?" Sakura memijit pelipisnya lagi, kepalanya semakin terasa berputar.

' _Apa itu sungguh dia? Aku merindukannya.'_

"..." Sasuke memandangi sapu tangan itu.

"Sasu-"

 _Persetan._

"Di mana gadis itu sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada pertentangan dalam aku._

 _Aku yang berharap tidak akan melihatmu lagi._

 _Dan aku yang berharap bisa menemukanmu.._

 _Mengikatmu sekali lagi,_

 _...sejujurnya._

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenernya ini masih baru pengenalan konflik dan di chapter selanjutnya pun aku berencana mau fokus ke masa lalu SasuHina dulu. Terlalu bertele-tele kah?

I'm so sorry bc I think that it has to be as COMPLICATED as its title, so I'll make it long enough xD

Errrr do you have any suggestions for the next chap? I'd love to know about ur opinion :)

Hope you enjoy the story and plz be patient for the next chapter. *semoga masih ada yang berminat dengan fanfic ini sih* xD

Mind to give a review about this? :)


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Dress

**COMPLICATED**

 **WARNING: Abal-abal, boring & crack pairing**

SasuHina – HinaSaso – SasuSaku

 **Story line –** **Alila Clairene**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

' _Apa itu sungguh dia? Aku merindukannya.'_

"..." Sasuke memandangi sapu tangan itu.

"Sasu-"

 _Persetan._

"Di mana gadis itu sekarang?"

 **Chapter 3: Wedding Dress**

 _Sorot matanya.._

 _...seakan membuatku melewati benyak dimensi waktu._

 _Dia membuatku jatuh cinta.._

 _...berulang kali_

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Dia merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

"Daijoubu?"

"...Aku kenapa?"

Sakura mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi Sasuke mencegahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berbaring.

"Kau pingsan di bandara. Tsunade-sensei bilang kau mungkin kelelahan dan..."

"Ah, karena terlalu lama sendirian dalam toilet? Konyol sekali aku ini."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Salahku sendiri tidak bisa menghilangkan trauma itu. Sudahlah, lupakan."

Sasuke menaikkan selimut Sakura, menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan. Aku akan menyuruh Shizune menemanimu. Nanti malam aku akan datang lagi"

"Hm." Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Sasuke, aku ingat kau menanyakan tentang sapu tangan itu.."

"Lupakan saja, istirahatlah dulu."

Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia meraih handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang, Shizune, untuk menemani Sakura di rumah sakit. Selepas itu dia langsung melajukan mobilnya ke kantor untuk menemui Naruto.

"Selamat sore Uchiha-san." Salah satu pegawai Sasuke menyapanya.

"Hn. Di mana Naruto?"

"Uzumaki-san ada di ruangannya."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung pergi ke ruangan Naruto. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan dia sampai mengabaikan Shikamaru yang menyapanya.

 **BRAK**

Sasuke membanting keras pintu ruangan Naruto dan sontak hal itu membuat Naruto yang ada di dalam ruangan terperanjat kaget.

"Naruto aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Sialan, kau datang tiba-tiba dan sekarang.."

"Bantu aku atau kau ku pecat!"

"Brengsek, apa masalahmu?"

Naruto akhirnya meredam amarahnya. Dia hanya takut kehilangan pekerjaan yang telah mensejahterakan hidupya itu. Dia menegak bir kalengan yang ada di mejanya

"Sepertinya Hinata ada di Konoha sekarang."

 **BRUSHH**

Naruto menyemburkan minumannya seketika, kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan.

"Hinata sudah pulang dari Suna?!"

 **DEG**

Naruto menutup mulutnya, sadar bahwa dia salah bicara. 'mulut sialan.'

"Apa maksudmu? Suna?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Aku memang bodoh.' Runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Jelaskan semuanya."

Naruto tahu itu bukan permintaan, tapi perintah dan mau tidak mau dia harus memberitahu Sasuke tentang keberadaan Hinata di Suna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata's pov:

Setelah hampir setahun aku meninggalkan rumah, akhirnya aku kembali dan bisa menikmati kehangatan ini lagi. Neji-nii yang sudah menikah dengan Tenten-nee dua tahun yang lalu akan segera dikaruniai seorang anak. Perut Tenten-nii semakin membesar dan syukurlah aku pulang tepat waktu sebelum kelahiran anak mereka.

"Hinata-nee, makanlah sup jamur kesukaanmu ini. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri."

"Hai, terima kasih Hanabi."

Dapat aku lihat Hanabi yang semakin beranjak dewasa. Dia terlihat lebih lembut dibanding beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ah Hinata, setelah aku melahirkan, apa kau mau menjaga butikku beberapa waktu? Aku tidak rela kalau harus menutupnya."

"Tentu, Tenten-nee. Aku juga tidak mempunyai kegiatan yang berarti dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Terima kasih."

Semenjak menikah dengan Neji-nii, Tenten-nee yang merupakan seniorku di kampus itu membuka sebuah butik di pusat kota. Usahanya bisa dikatakan lancar karena Tenten-nii mempunyai banyak relasi yang membantunya menaikkan jumlah pelanggannya. Dan di sini aku merasa gagal sebagai mahasiswi management bisnis.

"Paman menitipkan pesan padamu, agar tidak kembali lagi ke Suna."

"Otou-san? Sekarang sedang ditugaskan di mana lagi?"

"Di Amegakure."

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makanku. Kalau diingat-ingat sudah hampir dua tahun aku tidak bertemu otou-san. Beliau sangat sibuk mengurusi negara. Yah, apa yang bisa aku harapkan saat ayahku adalah seorang komandan angkatan laut.

"Arrghh." Tiba-tiba Tenten-nee mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku akan melahirkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata's pov:

Sekarang aku harus melakukan permintaan Tenten-nee yang telah aku sanggupi, menjaga butik miliknya. Untungnya aku tidak sendirian karena ternyata Tenten-nee mempekerjakan seseorang untuk membantunya.

"Kau beruntung Hinata, butik sedang tidak seramai biasanya."

"A-ah, ya.."

Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk. Sepertinya aku akan sulit berkomunikasi dengannya. Yang aku tahu gadis ini seumuran denganku dan dia adalah mantan pacar Naruto-kun semasa kuliah. Shion ini sangat cantik tetapi sedikit... sadis? Tapi dia sebenarnya baik, aku tahu itu.

"Baru-baru ini ada pesanan gaun pengantin. Kau mau melihatnya? Cantik sekali."

Shion menarikku ke tempat penyimpanan baju pesanan. Mataku terpana saat melihat gaun yang dimaksud Shion barusan, sangat cantik. Sederhana tapi elegan. Gaun putih bersih tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut. Dari ukurannya, aku bisa menebak sebagus apa bentuk badan wanita itu.

"Pasti dia wanita yang cantik." Gumamku pelan sambil menyentuh gaun itu.

"Ya, dia seorang model terkenal di New York. Haruno Sakura, kau kenal dia kan?"

"Ap-apa? Haruno Sakura?"

Sepertinya doaku agar tidak berurusan lagi dengan gadis itu tidak terkabul.

"Yang datang bukan dia langsung sih. Tapi bawahannya itu membawa detil ukuran tubuh model itu ke sini. Sialan, badannya ideal sekali! Aku jadi ingin diet."

Shion memang sedikit chubby, sepertiku. Tapi aku rasa dia sudah ideal dengan tubuhnya sekarang.

"Dengan siapa dia akan menikah?"

Shion menatapku seakan bertanya 'serius kau menanyakan ini?'.

"Dengan siapa?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku.

"U-uchiha.."

'Ah? Itachi-kun akan menikah? Dengan Sakura ini? Serius?' aku bergelut dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

"Hi-hinata, maaf. K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

"H-hah? Tentu, aku senang jika akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menikah."

Shion menatapku -lagi- dengan tidak percaya.

 **DRRT**

Handphone Shion bergetar, ada pesan masuk. Aku langsung kembali ke ruang depan butik, memberikan waktu untuknya sendiri.

'Itachi-kun ya... pantas Haruno Sakura mau menikah di tengah karirnya yang sedang naik-naiknya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja kantornya, merasa bersalah. Dia telah mengatakan bahwa selama ini Hinata berada di Suna, bekerja dibawah Sabaku Corporation, dengan alasan untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke. Dan soal kembalinya Hinata ke Konoha, Naruto bilang dia benar-benar tidak tahu soal hal itu. Selama membeberkan informasi tentang Hinata, Naruto terus membayangkan bagaimana Kiba dan yang lain akan membunuhnya. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak berdaya menghadapi Sasuke yang tengah dibutakan oleh cintanya terhadap Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata.." gumam Naruto pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang barusan keluar dari ruangan Naruto langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam Itachi. Tidak biasanya Itachi berekspresi seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil melangkah melewati Itachi.

"Aku dengar dari otou-san kau akan menikahi Sakura."

"..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyerah terhadap Hinata?" Itachi mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam dengan tetap berjalan, pandangannya lurus ke depan tetapi pikirannya melayang jauh.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintai Sakura. Lalu apa alasanmu?"

"..."

"Kau juga tahu kau tidak boleh menikahinya karena.."

"Aku tahu Itachi. Aku tahu."

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Dia menyimpulkan sesuatu dari pembicaraannya tadi bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya pernah mencoba menolak rencana pernikahannya dengan Sakura.

"Otou-san ya.." gumam Itachi pelan.

"Itachi.." panggil Sasuke dari seberang sana. Itachi menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain Hinata, kau tahu itu." Itachi hanya tersenyum lalu membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Itachi tahu bagaimana dampak kehadiran Hinata dalam kehidupan adiknya itu. Di sisi lain, dia juga tahu bahwa Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu Sasuke?" Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini Sakura mengajak ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, untuk pergi melihat hasil gaun pesanannya di butik milik Tenten. Karena Sasuke tidak bisa mengantar mereka, jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk naik taksi. Berbalut kaos putih polos dan rok selutut berwarna merah marun, Sakura terlihat sangat cerah. Dia terlihat semakin menawan dengan heels berwarna peach hadiah dari Sasuke setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin. Sebenarnya dia sendiri yang merengek kepada Sasuke sebagai syarat dia akan membiarkan Sasuke menghadiri rapat sore ini.

"Bibi, ah tidak, okaa-san kenapa diam saja?"

Mikoto hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Sakura merangkul lengan Mikoto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mikoto.

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa okaa-san tidak akan menyetujui pernikahan ini."

"Lalu kenapa Sakura-chan tidak membatalkannya?"

"..."

"Sakura-chan juga tahu alasannya kan?"

"Karena aku membutuhkan Sasuke. Aku akan terus bersamanya mulai saat ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangiku."

"..."

"Maaf."

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan butik milik Tenten. Sakura dengan semangat menggandeng Mikoto untuk memasuki butik itu.

"Selamat datang." Shion menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Aku ingin melihat pesanan gaunku, sudah jadi kan?"

"Maaf, pesanan atas nama siapa?"

"Haruno Sakura."

 **DEG**

Shion terdiam sejenak, mengamati Sakura. Lalu matanya beralih ke Mikoto yang nampak lesu.

'Ibunya Sasuke?'

"Pesanan atas nama Haruno Sakura sudah selesai. Bisa saya an-"

'HINATA ADA DI DALAM SANA!' Pekik Shion dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" Sakura melihat Shion yang nampak gelisah sendiri,

"Tidak ada apa-apa, silah-"

"Shion aku pergi dulu."

Tiba-tiba sumber kekhawatiran Shion, Hinata, muncul dari ruang ganti. Mereka berempat tampak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, terlebih Mikoto.

"Ah kau yang waktu itu! Hyuuga Hinata kan? Kenapa kita bertemu lagi? Kau bekerja di sini?"

"..Y-ya, ini milik sepupuku."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa menyadari Hinata dan Mikoto sedang saling menatap. Mikoto hampir saja mengucap nama Hinata di depan Sakura kalau saja Hinata tidak pamitan pergi dari suasana canggung itu. Shion yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengantarkan Sakura melihat gaunnya.

"Sakura-chan, okaa-san akan mencari minum dulu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Mikoto segera keluar dari butik dengan tujuan untuk mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata!" Mikoto memanggil Hinata dengan cukup keras hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan langsung menerima pelukan hangat dari Mikoto.

"Maaf.." bisik Mikoto pelan. Hinata hanya terdiam hingga Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang tengah terjadi denganmu dan Sasuke. Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"...Aku sedang mencoba melupakannya. Maaf."

Mikoto mengerti perasaan Hinata dan berhenti untuk menanyainya tentang Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu, okaa- maksudku Mikoto-san."

Mikoto menggeleng lalu dia melepaskan syal merah yang baru kemarin malam dia selesaikan dan memakaikannya pada Hinata.

"Sampai kapanpun aku adalah ibumu. Syal ini sengaja aku rajut untukmu sebelum tahu hubungan kalian sudah berakhir. Aku harap kau menerimanya, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Okaa-san.. sampaikan salamku pada Itachi-kun tentang pernikahannya dengan Sakura ya."

Mikoto meneteskan air matanya begitu saja menyadari bahwa Hinata belum mengetahu tentang pernikahan Sasuke sama sekali.

"Okaa-"

"Bukan Itachi.."

"Hm?"

"Bukan Itachi yang akan menikah.."

Mikoto memeluk Hinata singkat lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mencerna perkataan Mikoto barusan.

' _ **Bukan Itachi..'**_

' _ **Dengan siapa dia akan menikah?'**_

' _ **U-uchiha..'**_

' _ **Hi-hinata, maaf. K-kau tidak apa-apa?'**_

'Apa maksudnya? Bukan Itachi. Uchiha. Mikoto... Sasu-'

Mata Hinata membulat setelah mengetahui apa maksud dari Mikoto. Tubuh Hinata terasa lemas seketika.

"Sasu.."

Kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"..ke."

Dia hampir saja jatuh ke tanah apabila tubuhnya tidak ditopang oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Mata Hinata menatap seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Manik kedua orang itu saling bertabrakan. Lavender Hinata menatap dalam Onyx orang itu. Onyx kelam yang membuat Hinata merasa segala warnanya dilindungi olehnya. Dia seakan melihat kembali semua hal yang pernah terjadi. Dan bagi pemilik Onyx itu, Lavender milik Hinata tengah membuatnya seakan melintasi berbagai dimensi waktu. Sama, dia memutar kembali setiap kenangan yang dia punya.

"Hinata.." Sasuke, pemilik Onyx memabukkan itu, menggumamkan nama Hinata pelan, membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku.." Sasuke mencoba untuk meraih tangan Hinata tapi tangan itu ditangkis oleh seseorang.

"Dia terlihat tidak ingin berbicara denganmu, tuan."

Pria bersurai merah itu beradu tatapan dengan Sasuke.

'Sasori-san?' Hinata tidak pernah menyangka Sasori berada di hadapannya, meskipun dia lebih tidak menyangka dia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke hari ini.

"Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami, jangan ikut campur."

"Ada."

Sasori menatap Hinata, tersenyum tipis lalu telunjuknya mengarah ke Hinata.

"Gadis itu.. pacarku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bahkan saat mata kita bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama,_

 _...aku tahu._

 _Aku masih mencintaimu._

 _Tapi banyak perasaan yang lain,_

 _...bercampur aduk._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

What's on ur mind about it? Too much drama? Getting worse? Tch.. xD

Btw thx for reviewing, following or at least thx for spending ur time to read this fanfic

I'll give u a side story about SasuHina after this, not as a new chapter but as a side story.

Mind to give a review –again? Hwhw

See ya~


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

**COMPLICATED**

 **WARNING: Abal-abal, boring & crack pairing**

SasuHina – HinaSaso – SasuSaku

 **Story line –** **Alila Clairene**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

 **Chapter 4: The Kiss**

 _Kita pernah terikat dalam sebuah takdir_

 _Selamanya pun akan begitu_

 _Itu yang aku percayai_

 _Itu yang membuatku tetap hidup_

 _._

 _._

 **Hinata's pov:**

Semuanya terjawab dengan jelas lewat debaran ini. Laki-laki pertama yang pernah menjalin hubungan denganku, yang dulu juga aku harapkan jadi yang terakhir, muncul di hadapanku untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu hampir satu tahun ini. Pertemuan yang tak terduga, yang sebenarnya aku tahu akan bisa terjadi di mana saja dan kapan saja,tetap saja membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sekarang pikiranku dipenuhi olehnya –wajahnya, tatapannya, suaranya, aroma tubuhnya, bahkan namanya. Aku pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehatku saat ini. Saat mata kami betemu kembali setelah beberapa waktu terlewat pun aku masih saja bisa tenggelam di dalamnya. Bahkan saat dia memanggil namaku, aku seketika lupa bahwa kami sudah berpisah. Ya, Hinata.. kau sudah berpisah dan itu yang kalian inginkan saat itu.

'saat itu.'

Sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Bahkan saat satu sisi hatiku berteriak mengingatkan rasa sakitku, sisi yang lain menolak itu. Aku tahu saat memikirkan antara hati dan pikiran, wanita akan kalah. Mereka akan membuang akal sehat mereka untuk sesuatu yang disebut perasaan. Lalu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku tidak bisa menentukannya. Aku egois, keras kepala, bodoh, dan tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Aku hanya tidak bisa menampik bahwa rasa cintaku padanya masih ada, hanya saja ada banyak perasaan lain, bercampur jadi satu.

Dari awal aku pergi ke Suna, aku sudah memantapkan hati untuk menghapusnya dari hidupku. Menuruti kemauan Matsuri untuk ikut kencan buta dan sebagainya, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa. Satu alasan yang aku sadari adalah setiap kali melihat mereka, aku tanpa sengaja membandingkan mereka dengannya, dan tentu saja mereka berbeda karena mereka bukan dia. Aku mencari sosoknya dalam diri mereka, mencarinya pada orang lain. Gila, aku tahu itu.

Di sisi lain, setiap kali aku mengingatnya, aku seketika juga mengingat janji-janji yang dulu pernah terucap. Janji yang tak pernah terlaksana. Pada akhirnya semua yang terucap hanya sebuah omong kosong karena dia tidak bisa membuktikannya. Padahal sejak awal aku tak pernah menuntut, dia yang berjanji dan saat dia tidak bisa menepatinya ak-

"Hinata?"

"Y-ya?"

Sasori menyadarkan aku dari perdebatan pikiranku. Dapat aku lihat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kau mengabaikanku dari tadi. Kau marah karena kejadian tadi?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan bisa aku rasakan dia menggenggam tanganku. Aku seperti tidak punya tenaga hanya untuk melepas genggaman tangannya. Aku hanya ingin segera pulang dan bersembunyi di bawah selimutku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa naik taksi dengan pria berambut merah ini.

"Tapi aku serius.."

"Hm?"

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke's pov:**

Bagaimana aku menyelesaikan semua ini? Sepertinya aku sudah mencapai batas. Tapi aku belum melakukan apa-apa sejauh ini. Bahkan saat dia sudah ada tepat di depanku, lidahku kelu dan tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang seharusnya aku ungkapkan sejak dulu. Tapi ada perasaan lega dalam hatiku, setidaknya dia ada di Konoha saat ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa akan ada yang berubah. Aku dan dia pernah terikat dalam sebuah takdir dan aku percaya selamanya akan seperti itu. Dia hanya milikku dan aku hidup untuknya. Aku akan mendapatkan dia kembali meski harus membuang harga diriku.

"Sasukee, aku pulang!"

Aku membuka mataku, melirik gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang berjalan ke arahku. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang akan aku nikahi. Otou-san memang gila sampai memintaku menikahi Sakura. Dia bahkan tahu sebenarnya pernikahanku dengan Sakura dilarang. Penolakanku bagai tak berarti di mata pria tua itu. Aku bersumpah akan membencinya seumur hidupku jika pernikahan kami benar-benar terlaksana.

"Sasuke kenapa mengacuhkanku?" Gadis itu duduk bersila di sebelahku yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhku ke sofa.

"Aku lelah." Aku tidak membencinya, aku menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri. Dan perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah, tidak akan. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Sakura seperti seorang pria ke wanita. Satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai hanya Hinata.

"Em.. apa kau masih punya foto-foto kita dulu? Aku ingin membuat sesuatu."

"Ya, di laptop. Ambil saja, aku mau tidur."

Aku meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tamu apartemenku. Dia memang meminta untuk tinggal bersamaku selama di Konoha, tapi tentu saja tidak satu kamar. Aku menyediakan kamar sendiri untuknya. Dia cukup senang dengan itu. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku sejak dulu tapi aku tidak pernah membalas perasaannya. Kalaupun tidak ada Hinata, aku tidak akan memilih dia.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke ranjang, menatap langit-langit apartemenku sejenak lalu mencoba terlelap. Seperti biasa, aku selalu melihatnya dalam bayangku. Bahkan kejadian tadi sore terlintas dalam pikiranku, di mana aku bisa menatap lavendernya yang indah sekali lagi dan..

"Sial."

Umpatku tiba-tiba sejalan dengan kejadian di mana pria itu menarik Hinata terbayang dipikiranku. Kenapa Hinata tidak menolak? Pacar? Dia pasti bercanda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahi Sakura mengerut saat dia menemukan sebuah folder, dalam laptop Sasuke, yang diberi password.

'H.H'

"Apa ini? Kenapa harus diberi password? Hyuuga Hinata haha." Sakura tertawa kecil setelah menghubung-hubungkan nama folder itu dengan nama Hinata, gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu dia temui – sore ini juga.

"Ah aku jadi penasaran, apa Sasuke pernah berpacaran selama berpisah denganku? Aku harus mendekati teman-teman kuliahnya dan mencari tahu semuanya."

Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan laptop Sasuke, mencari foto-foto masa kecil mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura memang sudah bersama sejak bayi. Sakura yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya sejak masih bayi itu akhirnya diasuh oleh keluarga Uchiha. Orang tuanya meninggal setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan hanya Sakura yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Di saat-saat terakhir sebelum ayah Sakura meninggal itulah, Fugaku, ayah Sasuke sekaligus sahabat ayah Sakura, membuat sebuah janji yang pada akhirnya berimbas pada kehidupan Sasuke sekarang. Dan satu hal yang membuat Mikoto menolak pernikahan Sasuke dengan Sakura bukanlah karena Mikoto tidak menyukai Sakura, tapi karena sewaktu Sakura bayi, Mikoto lah yang menyusui Sakura. Secara tidak langsung Sasuke dan Sakura adalah seorang saudara. Sakura sangat mengetahui hal itu, tetapi perasaannya pada Sasuke membutakan segalanya dan dia tahu Sasuke tak akan bisa menang melawannya.

"Kalau diingat-ingat, aku pindah ke New York setelah lulus SMA. Berarti aku berpisah dengan Sasuke selama... delapan tahun? Serius?" Sakura berbicara sendiri di depan laptop Sasuke saat dia melihat sebuah foto di mana foto itu diambil di bandara tepat di hari Sakura akan berangkat ke New York.

"Ah, jadi ingat si bodoh Naruto. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa dia sudah melupakanku?" Sakura tertawa kecil saat mengingat bagaimana Naruto dulu mengejar-ngejar Sakura semasa SMA. Tapi seperti Sasuke yang tidak pernah menerima Sakura, Sakura sendiri tidak pernah menerima Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasori-san, terima kasih atas hari ini."

"Hm? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Hinata memukul pelan lengan Sasori.

"Kau sangat membantu hari ini."

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori dan Sasori sadar akan hal itu. Dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Hinata pergi hari ini.

"Aku akan menunggu. Seminggu? Dua minggu?"

"...Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan akan-"

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Salah satu cara melupakan cinta yang lama adalah dengan mencari cinta yang baru."

"..." Hinata terdiam mendengar hal itu dari Sasori.

"Ya, intinya aku akan menunggu. Aku pergi dulu."

Sejalan dengan kepergian Sasori, Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan merendam dirinya dalam air hangat.

Uap hangat memenuhi kamar mandinya. Hinata sedang menutup matanya sambil menikmati air hangat yang beberapa waktu lalu di siapkan oleh Hanabi. Rambut panjangnya dia biarkan terurai, basah oleh air. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat berkali-kali, mencoba untuk mengurangi emosi yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Pikirannya melayang pada Sasori, pria dari Suna yang sengaja datang ke Konoha hari ini hanya untuk melihat Hinata. Ditambah beberapa waktu yang lalu pria itu mengajaknya berpacaran. Lalu bayangan masa lalunya muncul kembali. Sosok yang bagai racun dalam kehidupannya memenuhi pikirannya sekali lagi. Dia teringat bagaimana pria itu menatapnya tadi sore. Dia tidak ingin salah menyimpulkan arti tatapan itu. Hanya saja..

"Apa dia masih mencintaiku?" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Dia segera membuka matanya, menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sampai merah. Hinata memasukkan kepalanya dalam air dan berteriak di dalamnya.

' **Salah satu cara melupakan cinta yang lama adalah dengan mencari cinta yang baru.'**

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencari cinta yang baru saat cintaku pada orang itu selalu terbaha- AAAAAAA."

Dan kali ini dia benar-benar teriak dari dalam kamar mandi saat dia sadar dia telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal .

"NEE-CHAN KAU KENAPA?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kebosanan yang melanda Sakura saat Sasuke selalu meninggalkannya untuk bekerja mendorongnya untuk melakukan perawatan tubuh di salah satu salon kecantikan yang terkenal di Konoha. Dia bersumpah akan menghabisakan uang Sasuke jika Sasuke terus-terusan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

'YAMANAKA'

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki salon itu dengan wajah masam yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Ino, pemilik salon tersebut menyambut langsung kedatangan Sakura.

"Selamat datang, Sakura."

"Akhirnya kita bertemu."

Mereka berpelukan ringan sebagai bentuk rasa bahagia mereka setelah akhirnya bisa bertemu secara langsung. Ino dan Sakura sering melakukan obrolan melalui email mengenai fashion di New York. Jadi tidak heran bila mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

"Aku akan memberikan perawatan spesial untukmu, Sakura."

"Waaa, arigatou."

Sakura mengikuti Ino yang berjalan menuju sebuah ruang spa eksklusif. Sakura melihatnya dengan mata berbinar karena sebenarnya dia adalah maniak spa dan perawatan kecantikan yang lain dan Ino pun sudah mengetahui hal ini.

Ino mulai menyiapkan peralatannya dan Sakura sedang merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Ah aku dengar kau akan menikah?"

"Ya, mungkin dua bulan atau tiga bulan lagi. Aku ke sini untuk mempersiapkannya."

"Baju pengantin?"

"Sudah jadi haha"

"Kau serius? Tidak takut tubuhmu melar di hari H?"

"Kau bercanda? Tubuhku bisa menuruti semua kemauanku. Kau lupa?"

Ino hanya meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang gampang berlemak itu.

"Siapa pangeran yang bisa menggaetmu itu?"

"Pangeran ice Universitas Konoha, senpaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Dia mengira Sakura bercanda tentang apa yang dia ucapkan. Tapi dia berubah menjadi serius saat melihat wajah Sakura yang menajam.

"Katakan kau bercanda."

"Aku serius. Kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

"Bukan begit-"

"Apa aku tidak cukup cantik untuk bersanding dengan Sasuke?"

Ino menggigit ujung jari manisnya, takut dia akan menghancurkan 'pertemanan' mereka jika salah bicara.

"A-ah, aku kira.. dia masih berpacaran dengan gadis itu."

Dapat Ino lihat raut muka Sakura menegang mendengar apa yang ia katakan barusan, seakan ingin meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana tergila-gilanya Sasuke kepada gadis itu?"

"..."

"Mereka seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan dan Sasuke lah yang pertama menembak gadis itu di koridor kampus."

Sakura tiba-tiba menggebrak sofa yang dia dia tiduri.

"Kau dari tadi bicara gadis itu gadis itu! Memang siapa dia!"

"Em.. dia adik tingkat kami saat itu. Dan... Sasuke... pangeran ice itu... menembak Hinata tidak lama setelah mereka saling mengenal."

 **DEG**

"H-hina-ta?"

"Y-ya, Hyuuga Hinata namanya."

"Brengsek."

"Sakura tenang, kalau kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke bukannya itu berarti mereka sudah putus?"

Ino mendekati Sakura dan menenangkannya. Untungnya amarah Sakura sangat gampang reda jika mendengar pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura sendiri masih merasa gelisah saat pikirannya kembali pada folder H.H di laptop Sasuke kemarin. Seakan dia masih ada keraguan tentang putusnya hubungan mereka. Dia bertekad akan mengulik semua informasi mengenai hubungan calon suaminya tersebut karena dia tidak mau pernikahannya gagal hanya karena seorang Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan cepat di koridor rumah sakit Konoha. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dan tangannya mengepal seakan menahan perasaannya. Sebelumnya dia berada di kantor saat sebuah telepon masuk ke handphonenya, dari Tsunade, yang mengatakan bahwa Itachi dilarikan di rumah sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang, saat itu Sasuke dengan segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas ke rumah sakit. Dia berhenti di sebuah kamar bernomor 12 dan saat dia hendak membuka pintu putih di depannya itu, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam dan seseorang yang tidak dia duga muncul di hadapannya.

"H-hina..ta?"

Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam seakan semua kata menguap begitu saja.

"I-Itachi kun ada di dalam. Permisi." Hinata bicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil langkah untuk melewati Sasuke yang berdiri diam di depan pintu.

 **SREK**

Lengan kecil Hinata ditahan dengan segera oleh tangan Sasuke. Mereka bertatapan sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dengan sorot yang sama-sama menajam.

"Lepaskan aku S-sasuke." Lidah Hinata seakan kaku untuk mengucap nama itu.

"Jangan pergi."

 **DEG**

Nafas Hinata terasa sangat berat setelah mendengar itu.

"Harusnya kau katakan itu sejak dulu. Lepas!" Hinata memekik tertahan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Aku mohon tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"T-tidak ada yang har-"

"Ada. Kau tahu kita harus bicara."

"Sasuke lep-"

Mata Hinata membulat kaget saat tiba-taba dia merasakan ciuman singkat di sudut bibirnya.

"Tunggu sebentar saja. Jangan pergi."

Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Hinata yang terduduk lemas di depan kamar inap Itachi.

"S-sasuke brengsek." Gumam Hinata pelan sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan lemas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tanpa Hinata ataupun Sasuke sadari, sepasang mata milik seorang gadis musim semi menangkap semua yang terjadi barusan. Dari Sasuke yang menahan Hinata sampai kecupan singkat itu, dia melihat semuanya dari di ujung koridor. Matanya memerah dan tangannya mencengkram ujung rok mininya dengan erat.

"Aku membutuhkan Sasuke. Aku akan selalu bersamanya mulai saat ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangiku." Ucapnya seakan mengulang apa yang dia ucapkan pada Mikoto kemarin sore.

Sakura meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri dan berlari menjauhi ruangan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke yang telah mengetahui keadaan Itachi keluar dari ruangan itu dan benar saja apa yang dia pikirkan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Hinata sudah tidak ada di sana. Sasuke hanya tersenyum masam dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Kau memang seorang brengsek, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menangkap pria bersurai merah yang dia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat dia berdiri, pria dari Suna itu menghentikan langkahnya, menyeringai tipis kepada Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku hanya ingin memperjelas satu hal, Uchiha."

"..."

"Kau sudah melepasnya, maka buat apa kau raih lagi? Memalukan."

Sasuke tidak mengubah raut wajahnya sama sekali. Dia malah melanjutkan langkahnya, melewati Sasori.

"Aku rela melepas harga diriku jika itu bisa membuat dia kembali. Jangan khawatir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kalau masa itu bisa ku raih kembali,_

 _...Pertanyaanku masih sama, Hinata._

 _Dengan memberimu harga diriku,_

 _...masih pantaskah aku memilikimu sekali lagi?_

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

I'll not be able to continue this fanfic next week. So, as my apologies, I give u this new chapter faster than it has to be LOL Well, in this chapter, I just wanna describe how complicated a woman's feeling is, hope u can understand it u,u

And I'm so sorry bc the side story of SasuHina can't be posted soon, bc the doc itself is gone, somewhere, somehow TwT)/ srsly. *author abal*

 **Preview next chapter:**

 **Naruto memeluk tubuh basah Sakura, gadis yang tidak bisa dia lupakan, dan membiarkan Sakura membasahi pundaknya dengan air mata. "Naruto, kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, maka bantu aku."/Kau berani mendekatiku lagi di saat kau akan menikah dengan wanita lain?/Sejenius apapun Uchiha Sasuke, dia tetap bodoh dalam hal percintaan.**

Can u imagine that? xD

Sooo, yap~ Mind to give a review?


	5. Chapter 5: Break, Burn and End

**COMPLICATED**

 **WARNING: Abal-abal, boring & crack pairing**

SasuHina – HinaSaso – SasuSaku

 **Story line –** **Alila Clairene**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

 **Chapter 5: Break, Burn and End**

 _Apakah ikatan kita terlalu erat?_

 _Karena aku rasa bekas ikatan itu tidak bisa hilang_

 _Seperti senyummu di pikiranku_

 _Atau goresan-goresan darimu dalam hatiku_

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Shappire birunya menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan sederet angka-angka yang membuatnya muak. Sejujurnya dia ingin segera berhenti bekerja dan bersenang-senang saja. Tetapi dia juga paham jika dia tidak bekerja, dia tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang. Naruto yang dijuluki pria bodoh sejak kelas menengah pertama hingga sekarang –atau hingga seumur hidupnya- itu sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bodoh. Buktinya, dia salah satu lulusan terbaik Universitas Konoha di angkatannya, atau lebih tepatnya 4 peringkat dibawah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, Neji Hyuuga, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, lalu Uzumaki Naruto. Tetapi berada satu peringkat di atas Kiba pun tidak membuatnya bisa melepaskan gelar pria bodoh pada dirinya. Satu alasan yang pasti, Naruto hanya terlalu banyak bicara, dalam banyak hal.

 **Ting tong**

Naruto melirik ke arah pintu apartemennya sekilas lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi tanpa ada niatan untuk membukakan pintu. Dia hanya malas jika pada akhirnya itu 'hanya' Kiba yang datang dan mengajaknya pergi minum tanpa peduli jika dia sedang mengerjakan laporannya. Dia juga malas jika itu 'malah' Sasuke yang datang untuk menagih laporan-laporannya.

 **Ting tong**

 **Ting tong**

"Oke aku muak." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, hendak membuka pintu dan berencana untuk mengumpat pada siapapun di balik pintu itu. Tangan kanannya membuka pintu biru apartemennya dengan kasar dan..

"Brengsek sia-"

"..."

"pa? Sakura-chan?"

 **Pletak**

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan kipas lipat yang dia bawa.

"Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan kata-kata pertama dari mulutmu untukku adalah sebuah umpatan? Keterlaluan sekali kau, Baka!"

Sakura hendak meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tapi tangan Naruto menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Maaf, aku kira kau Kiba atau Sasuke."

 **Pletak**

Satu pukulan mendarat lagi di kepala Naruto.

"Jangan berani-berani kau mengumpat pada Sasuke."

Naruto hanya meringis lalu mempersilahkan Sakura memasuki apartemennya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa dipersilahkan, Sakura segera duduk ke sofa hitam yang ada di ruang tamu Naruto. Pemilik apartemen itu sendiri tengah mengambil sekaleng soda dan setoples penuh permen coklat.

"Silahkan."

"Hm, kau masih ingat apa yang aku suka."

"Apa aku bisa lupa?" Naruto tertawa pelan lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sakura, melupakan kerjaannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kapan tiba di Konoha? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu dan apa kau perlu tahu juga?" Sakura mulai membuka bungkusan coklat itu, hal yang sangat dihindarinya saat akan ada pemotretan.

"Y-ya tidak sih tapi kan.."

"Naruto, aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke."

 **DEG**

Pernyataan yang sangat menohok bagi Naruto. Tapi dia tetap terlihat tenang, meskipun tangannya sedang mencengkram ujung kaosnya sendiri.

"Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan pernyataan dari mulutmu untukku adalah tentang pernikahanmu? Keterlaluan." Naruto tertawa pelan.

Sakura menghentikan acara makannya dan mulai duduk bersila menghadap Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan serius dan Naruto menatapnya balik.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau masih menungguku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke."

"Kau sering mengucapkannya dulu. Sekarang benar-benar jadi kenyataan heh?". Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Manik Naruto mengamati wajah Sakura, gadis yang sejak dulu dia sukai dan dia dambakan sebagai seseorang yang kelak akan mendampinginya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik di matanya, selalu cantik. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa gadis itu hanya bisa dia kagumi.

"Apa maksud kedatanganmu Sakura? Jangan bilang kau ke sini hanya untuk mematahkan perasaanku untuk kesekian kalinya."

Kali ini Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Naruto.."

"Tentang apa?"

"Bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dia hanya tidak menyangka Sakura bisa mengetahui hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang mereka?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Naruto."

"...mereka sudah putus, hampir setahun yang lalu."

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Aku ingin tahu kenapa bisa dan bagaimana sikap Sasuke setelah mereka putus?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan diikuti oleh Sakura yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu alasan pasti kenapa mereka putus. Yang aku tahu, malam itu Sasuke menjemput Hinata. Kata Hanabi, adiknya, Hinata pulang basah kuyup dan menangis. Lalu dua hari setelahnya Hinata pergi dan Sasuke juga baru mengetahuinya."

"Apa Sasuke masih mencintai Hinata?"

"...ya, setahuku."

Sakura menajamkan matanya. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ada kemarahan yang luar biasa. Tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang dan memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan fakta bahwa Sasuke, calon suaminya, masih mencintai mantan pacarnya.

"Kalau begitu... aku akan mempercepat tanggal pernikahanku."

Naruto tersenyum masam mendengarnya. Dia merasa bahwa tahun-tahun yang dia lewati dengan menunggu Sakura membuka hati untuknya menjadi sia-sia. Dan dia benar-benar kehilangan harapannya sekarang. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa yang dimaksud Sasuke kenalan lama saat itu adalah Sakura. Naruto pun sadar bahwa hatinya benar-benar patah kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Hinata masih tinggal dengan kami.'

Sasuke menatap layar handphonenya lama. Entah kenapa pesan singkat itu seakan memberikan harapan lebih padanya. Tanpa berpikir ulang dia segera meraih jas hitam dan kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Sejenak dia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Sial."

Kakinya terus melangkah keluar kantor, menuju parkiran mobil. Tanpa dia duga, seseorang yang tidak asing baginya bersandar di mobil miliknya, menatapnya tajam. Pria berambut kuning itu menegakkan tubuhnya saat Sasuke sudah berada beberapa meter darinya.

"Aku tidak ingat kau ada jadwal lembur, Dobe."

Sasuke menyentuh bahu Naruto, mendorongnya pelan sebagai isyarat bahwa Naruto menghalangi jalan masuknya.

"Katakan padaku kau punya alasan jelas tentang pernikahanmu dengan Sakura."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat Naruto akan mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku dijodohkan."

"Dan kau tidak menolaknya?"

"Kau pernah lihat pria tua itu mengalah? Aku sedang berusaha, kau tahu."

"..."

Naruto terdiam dan Sasuke menangkap ada kemarahan dalam tatapan mata Naruto. Sasuke sangat tahu perasaan Naruto terhadap Sakura. Oleh sebab itu dia sengaja mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini padanya.

"Kau tahu aku hanya mencintai Hinata."

"Dan Sakura hanya mencintaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang mengusahakan sesuatu. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan?"

"Sakura datang menemuiku dua jam yang lalu. Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

"...hn?"

"Dia akan mempercepat tanggal pernikahan kalian. Dia sudah tahu mengenai Hinata."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras menahan rasa kesalnya. Dia merasa bahwa segalanya akan jadi semakin kacau. Dia menyadari bahwa dia salah perhitungan atas Sakura.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya nanti Sasuke. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Aku tidak akan rela Sakura benar-benar akan menikah dengan seorang brengsek sepertimu."

"..."

"Kau mau kemana? Di luar hujan." Naruto mencoba mencairkan keadaaan dengan pertanyaan kecilnya.

"Ke rumah Hinata."

"Kau gila?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan turun cukup deras malam ini. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha yang masih ramai dengan pejalan-pejalan kaki dan hiburan-hiburan malam. Payung plastik putih yang dia beli di mini market itu menimbulkan suara-suara berisik di setiap tetesan hujan yang mengenainya. Tapi Sakura menikmatinya dan tetap berjalan dengan santai. Setelah meninggalkan apartemen Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu, dia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan dibanding harus berdiam diri di apartemen Sasuke tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan pulang cepat malam ini.

"Kau bodoh, Sakura. Kau terlalu cantik untuk tidak dicintai." Dia bergumam sendiri saat dia mengingat bahwa Sasuke masih menyukai Hinata. Tapi dalam hatinya dia tetap bertekad untuk mempercepat pernikahannya. Dia hanya ingin segera memiliki Sasuke.

'Cepat tidur, jangan menungguku pulang.'

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. Pesan singkat dari Sasuke barusan membuatnya benar-benar ingin tidak pulang malam ini. Tapi Sakura memilih untuk segera mencari taksi karena kakinya sudah lelah untuk berjalan. Dia merasa sia-sia mengulur waktu karena pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak akan pulang cepat sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan.

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya. Sakura mengatupkan payungnya dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Apartemen Uc-"

 **DEG**

Mata Sakura menangkap mobil Sasuke yang melaju melewatinya. Dia sangat hafal mobil itu dan tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berniat untuk mengikutinya.

"Tidak jadi, paman. Ikuti mobil hitam itu."

"H-ha?"

"Cepat!"

Taksi itu pun melaju mengikuti mobil Sasuke yang melaju cukup kencang. Sakura hampir saja kehilangan jejak Sasuke jika saja tidak ada lampu merah yang menghentikan Sasuke sejenak.

"Ini bukan jalan pulang. Kemana dia malam-malam begini?"

Sakura mencoba untuk menghubungi Sasuke berkali-kali tetapi panggilannya selalu dialihkan, bahkan pada saat terakhir dia mencoba, yang dia dapat hanyalah nomor Sasuke yang tidak aktif.

"Paman, jangan sampai ketinggalan jauh. Tapi jangan terlalu dekat."

Sopir taksi itu hanya mengangguk menuruti Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

'HYUUGA'

Sakura menggigit ujung jarinya, gugup tentang apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Sedang di seberang sana, seorang gadis berambut sebahu keluar dari rumah tersebut dan berjalan tergesa mendekati mobil Sasuke. Kaca mobil Sasuke terbuka dan mereka nampak berbicara singkat hingga gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah payung lain yang dia bawa. Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan memakai payung itu untuk melindunginya dari hujan sejalan dengan dia memasuki rumah tersebut. Sakura yang berada di dalam taksi hanya diam menunggu Sasuke keluar dari rumah itu.

"Nona, ini sudah hampir lima belas menit. Apa yang-"

"ITU MEREKA!" pekik Sakura mengabaikan sopir taksi itu.

Sakura menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan dengan Hinata, di bawah payung yang sama, memasuki mobil Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura tiba kehilangan kekuatannya saat melihat semua adegan itu. Entah kenapa bagi Sakura, melihat Sasuke yang membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan melihat cara Sasuke melindungi Hinata dari hujan lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat dia melihat Sasuke mencium singkat Hinata di rumah sakit. Tubuh Sakura terasa semakin lemas saat melihat mobil Sasuke mulai melaju meninggalkan komplek rumah Hyuuga.

"Apa perlu diikuti lagi, nona?"

"...tidak. Putar arah, ke apartemen Konoha."

Sakura tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Dia merasa sangat takut akan kehilangan Sasuke saat ini. Emosinya berkecamuk dan dia seperti tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tujuannya kali ini hanya satu, Naruto. Sakura berpikir bahwa Naruto lah yang akan bisa membantunya. Sesaat taksinya sampai di apartemen Konoha, Sakura segera membayar biaya taksi tersebut dan keluar tanpa memakai payungnya. Beberapa kali sopir taksi itu memanggil Sakura, dia seakan tidak mendengar dan terus berjalan di bawah hujan.

"N-naruto." Panggil Sakura lemas saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang ternyata sedang akan masuk ke apartemennya. Naruto membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya Sakura ada di hadapannya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Naruto menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan segera menghampiri Sakura yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau basah kuyup begini?" Naruto segera menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dia benar-benar terkejut Sakura datang menemuinya lagi dengan kondisi yang sangat berkebalikan.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini dalam waktu tiga jam?" Naruto hendak masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk tapi tangannya segera ditarik oleh Sakura.

"Tolong aku.."

"Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk, membuat Naruto geram.

"Kau tahu dia tidak mencintaimu, Sakura. Selama bertahun-tahun ini yang mencintaimu itu aku, bukan dia!" Naruto tidak mengerti kemana sikap tenangnya selama ini. Dia tiba-tiba kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Sesaat setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, Sakura dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Naruto dan Naruto dengan lembut balas memeluknya. Naruto memeluk tubuh basah Sakura, gadis yang tidak bisa dia lupakan, dan membiarkan Sakura membasahi pundaknya dengan air mata.

"Naruto, kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, maka bantu aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke's pov:**

"Masuklah. Dia di dalam."

"Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Aku hanya membantu kakakku menyelesaikan masalahnya."

Tanpa memperpanjang obrolan ini, aku menerima payung yang Hanabi sodorkan dan segera memasuki rumah Hinata tanpa ragu. Kalau aku tidak salah, terakhir aku ke sini adalah dua hari setelah aku dan Hinata bertengkar. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Hinata akan mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan pergi.

"Ah Sasuke, lama tak jumpa." Tenten menyapaku saat aku memasuki ruang tamu mereka. Dia sedang menggendong bayinya yang baru lahir beberapa hari yang lalu. Di sampingnya, gadis berambut panjang itu membeku menatapku.

"Selamat atas kelahiran ba-"

"Seingatku hanya kau yang tidak menjenguk istriku di rumah sakit, Uchiha."

Neji mengintrupsi ucapanku, seperti biasa. Aku hanya meminta maaf atas hal itu dan segera menjelaskan kedatanganku ke sini.

"Aku ingin mengajak Hinata keluar sebentar."

Gadis itu tetap terdiam sambil berpura-pura sibuk dengan bayi Tenten. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk menyetujui. Yang aku tangkap di sini, Hinata benar-benar tidak memberitahu Neji apapun tentang hubungan kami. Terbukti dengan Neji yang overprotective itu tidak mencoba membunuhku atau apapun itu. Sepertinya Naruto dan yang lainnya juga benar-benar sangat menjaga hal itu agar tidak diketahui oleh Neji.

Saat tanganku meraih tangan Hinata, aku tersentak kaget karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sangat dingin dan gemetaran.

"Kau sakit, Hinata?" Neji menanyai Hinata dengan khawatir dan dijawab dengan gelengan dan senyum oleh Hinata.

Kami berdua keluar dari rumah itu dan berjalan di bawah payung yang sama. Hal yang dulu sering kami lakukan, tapi sekarang terasa asing. Hinata tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun bahkan sampai aku menghidupkan mesin mobilku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka membisu, tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Bahkan Hinata tidak mempunyai kata-kata apapun untuk menghilangkan kesunyian ini. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa Sasuke lah yang harus memulai karena pertemuan mendadak ini adalah ide Sasuke dan pasti Sasuke mempunyai sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Di lain sisi, Sasuke sedang berpikir keras tentang bagaimana cara untuk mengawali pembicaraan ini. Semua kata yang ingin dia ucapkan seakan menguap saat dirinya bertemu dengan Hinata, selalu begitu. Di luar, hujan turun semakin deras dan Hinata mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, di mana dia dan Sasuke berada di dalam mobil sedang di luar hujan. Saat itu mereka bertengkar, saling membenarkan diri dan berakhir dengan Hinata yang meninggalkan Sasuke, membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup tanpa pencegahan dari Sasuke dan saat itu lah Hinata menganggap semuanya telah berakhir.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku di rumah sakit?"

"...kenapa aku harus menunggumu?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Kita sekarang sedang bicara, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban-jawaban Hinata yang terkesan ketus. Dia tahu bahwa Hinata sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini dan dia memilih untuk menatap jalanan sedang Sasuke tetap melajukan mobilnya. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat sebuah taman yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba datang tadi." Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya lagi.

"Maaf juga tiba-tiba aku kembali dan mengganggu rencana pernikahanmu." Jawab Hinata dengan datar dan diikuti dengan helaan napas berat Sasuke.

"Kau tahu aku akan menikah?"

"Tentu, dan kau berani mendekatiku lagi di saat kau akan menikah dengan wanita lain?"

"Kau masih marah karena aku menciummu?"

"Bukan itu poin masalahnya Sasuke!" Nada bicara Hinata naik dan Sasuke menyadari itu.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat kejadian di hari itu, saat Hinata menangis di hadapannya, karenanya, dan tanpa kata maaf dari mulutnya. Hari yang sangat disesali oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membicarakan apapun denganmu. Aku menghindarimu karena aku sendiri tidak mau terus terjebak dengan masa lalu. Aku ingin menghapus se-"

"Tidak."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke, melihat ekspresi apa yang dibuat Sasuke. Matanya menangkap wajah tampan mantan pacarnya itu terlihat sendu dan onyx miliknya tak menatapnya tajam seperti biasanya. Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan atas penolakannya.

"Aku tidak ingin lari lagi, Hinata. Aku ingin memperjelas semuanya dan... aku ingin secara jelas meminta maaf padamu."

"..."

"Semua salahku, aku tahu. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kau terluka karena apa yang aku lakukan dulu dan aku malah menyalahkanmu. Aku egois, bodoh dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, memutar kembali masa-masa saat mereka masih baik-baik saja. Dia mengingat kenangan kebersamaan mereka yang telah berlangsung enam tahun itu.

"...Aku sendiri ingin menyelesaikan ini secara dewasa. Tapi aku benci saat kau di dekatku." Gumam Hinata pelan namun tetap tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sasuke.

Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk berakhir begitu saja, mereka tahu itu. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke, mereka sama-sama ingin menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Tetapi ada bagian dari diri Hinata yang menolak untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan ada bagian dari Sasuke yang tidak mau lebih jauh lagi menyakiti gadis yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Maaf aku tidak pernah mencoba memahami perasaanmu dan selalu bertindak semauku. Maaf karena selama kita bersama kau tidak bahagia. Maaf karena aku mengukir banyak luka dan membuatmu menangis. Maaf aku jadi pria brengsek yang memintamu menjadi kekasihku tapi pada akhirnya tidak memperjuangkanmu. Maafkan kebodohanku yang membiarkanmu pergi. Kita hancur karena kesalahanku dan kau berhak membenciku atas semua itu."

Sasuke meraih tangan kecil Hinata, menggenggam setiap jemarinya dan membiarkan sepasang manik lavender kesukaannya itu menerobos onyxnya.

"Tapi Hinata, aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu.."

"..."

Mata mereka tetap saling menatap dalam.

"Aku mohon, jangan pergi lagi."

 **DEG**

Kalimat itu lolos dari mulut Sasuke.

Jantung Hinata berdegup sangat kencang sedang darahnya berdesir saat mendengar itu.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, sangat."

Tangan kiri Hinata meremas ujung jaketnya, menahan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Hinata tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menghentikan perasaan-perasaan itu.

"Ak-"

"Hentikan Sasuke! Hentikan... kumohon.."

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata menatap dalam manik Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Hinata seperti lupa caranya bernafas saat jarak mereka jadi sedekat ini. Dia tahu, dia lemah atas onyx itu.

"Apa kau juga masih mencintaiku?"

Ingin Hinata berteriak mengiyakan pertanyaan yang menurutnya kejam itu lalu menampar wajah Sasuke keras, melepakan beban emosinya. Tapi dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menarik jemarinya yang tengah digenggam Sasuke. Dia selalu benci jika Sasuke membuatnya tidak berdaya, seperti saat ini."

"...ya. Tapi banyak perasaan lain bercampur menjadi satu."

"Itu cukup bagiku." Sasuke menelusupkan tangannya ke tengkuk Hinata dan mendorongnya, mendekatkan wajah Hinata padanya.

Hinata menyesali perkataannya barusan. Dia menyesal mengakui masih ada cinta untuk Sasuke. Dia menyesal mendengarkan semua permintaan maaf Sasuke dan segala hal manis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya seorang wanita yang tidak sanggup membuang masa lalunya meskipun itu menyakitkan.

Bibir mereka menyatu, saling mengecap tanpa ragu. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Hinata dan Hinata mencengkram kemeja Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, mengisyaratkan dia ingin menghentikan ciuman itu. Sasuke menekan tengkuk Hinata, mencium bibir mungil itu semakin dalam. Sedetik kemudian, bayangan seseorang menghampiri ingatan Hinata.

 _ **'Aku akan menunggu.'**_

Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke sedikit keras hingga memberikan jarak pada mereka dan memisahkan bibir mereka. Hinata memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh dengan napas yang sedikit terengah.

"A-aku tidak bisa." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya

"Hina-"

"Maaf, aku sudah bersama orang lain."

Sasuke mencoba menghadapkan wajah Hinata padanya tapi Hinata selalu menghindari tangan Sasuke. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Sasuke berhasil melakukannya dan yang dia dapat adalah wajah cantik gadis itu tengah basah oleh air mata.

"Hime.."

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menatapnya sendu.

"Kita sudah berakhir, Sasuke. Kau tahu itu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pada akhirnya segala yang kita punya hanya menjadi kenangan_

 _Dan aku memberanikan diri untuk melepas semuanya_

 _Tapi apa kau tahu?_

 _Dalam hatiku.._

 _...gema namamu masih bisa ku dengar_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

Aaaa Sasuke or Sasori? Plz tell me! xD

BTW, in the next chapter, I'll expose more about Sasori. So, keep on reading and following this fanfic, if u like to xD

Ah! I've changed this fanfic's cover, do u notice that? wkwk and FYI, I wanna break ur hearts, readers ahaha *kidding*

Well, mind to give a review? :)


	6. Chapter 6: Madness of Memories

**COMPLICATED**

 **WARNING: Abal-abal, boring & crack pairing**

SasuHina – HinaSaso – SasuSaku

 **Story line –** **Alila Clairene**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

 **Chapter 6: Madness of Memories**

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _I can see a love restrained_

 _But darlin' when I hold you_

 _Don't you know I feel the same?_

 _ **~ Guns N' Roses – November Rain ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari pagi menerobos melalui jendela kamarnya. Matanya terasa sangat berat, dan nyatanya mata itu memang sedang bengkak, setelah semalaman dia menangis. Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela, menatapnya kosong.

"...Sasuke."

Nama pria itu terucap begitu saja saat dia mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Kalau Hinata bisa, dia pasti akan menangis lagi. Tapi matanya benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Pikirannya tengah dipenuhi oleh ucapan-ucapan Sasuke dan bagaimana pembicaraan mereka tidak menemukan titik akhir seperti biasa. Hinata mengingat bagaimana raut wajah Sasuke saat dia bilang bahwa dia sudah memiliki orang lain. Hinata juga sangat mengingat bagaimana mantan pacarnya itu bereaksi saat dia menegaskan bahwa hubungan yang diharapkan Sasuke memanglah telah berakhir.

Kalau malam kemarin Hanabi tidak mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka, Hinata tidak yakin dia ataupun Sasuke sanggup mengakhirinya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, permasalahan mereka belum terselesaikan dan Hinata nampaknya harus menata ulang perasaannya untuk menghadapi Sasuke di lain hari.

 **TOK TOK**

"Onee-chan, aku masuk."

Pintu putih milik Hinata terbuka perlahan. Dengan langkah ragu, gadis itu memasuki kamar Hinata dan matanya menatap kakaknya yang sedang menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

"Onee-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hanabi menyibakkan rambut panjang kakaknya dengan halus. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hanabi.

"Neji-nii sudah berangkat?"

"Hm, mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Aku bilang pada mereka untuk tidak membangunkanmu."

"Terima kasih, Hanabi-chan."

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya.

"Onee-chan, sebenarnya kau kedatangan seorang tamu."

Sasuke?

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya. Kau mandi dulu, aku akan bilang padanya untuk menunggumu. Dan kalau bisa, lakukan sesuatu pada kedua matamu itu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan segera memasuki kamar mandinya. Entah kenapa dia sangat yakin bahwa pria yang dimaksud Hanabi adalah Sasori. Ya, Sasori yang kemarin malam tiba-tiba datang dipikirannya di tengah pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dugaan Hinata benar-benar menjadi nyata. Tamu yang dimaksud Hanabi adalah Sasori. Tapi tetap dia tidak bisa menebak apa maksud kedatangan pria itu ke rumahnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

"Tidak selama menunggumu membuka hati untukku." Pria itu tersenyum seakan itu hanya candaan. Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih berdiri di bawah tangga.

"Kau belum sarapan kan? Aku sudah meminta ijin adikmu untuk membawamu keluar hari ini."

"Ha? Tapi aku tidak ada persiap-"

"Apa ini kencan bagimu hingga kau harus melakukan persiapan?"

"Bukan itu.."

"Kau sudah cantik."

Sasori mengulurkan tangannya menunggu sambutan dari Hinata. Namun tampaknya gadis cantik di depannya itu masih ragu untuk meraih tangannya atau tidak. Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil lalu meraih tangan Hinata begitu saja, menarikknya keluar rumah.

"Kenapa pagi sekali?"

"Kau terganggu?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Syukurlah. Aku hanya tidak bisa menunggu hingga malam."

Sasori mengamati gadis lavender itu dengan lamat. Menikmati keindahan di depan matanya tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Gadis yang entah bagaimana bisa mencuri perhatiannya dalam sekali pandang. Gadis yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi sangat berharga baginya meskipun belum pernah memiliki. Tanpa sadar Sasori mengulurkan tangannya, membersihkan makanan yang ada di sudut bibir Hinata. Mereka saling menatap, bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"A-aku hanya membersihkan makanan di sudut bibirmu."

"...tanganmu.."

 **SRET**

Sasori langsung menarik kembali tangannya yang tanpa dia sadari masih berada di wajah Hinata.

"Maaf."

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka dalam diam dan penuh kecanggungan. Kalau boleh berharap, Sasori ingin sekali mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan setelah makan ini. Tapi dia terlalu takut hanya untuk meminta. Dia takut Hinata akan merasa terganggu.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan setelah ini?" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ha?"

"Kau datang ke sini untuk menemuiku kan? Jadi aku ingin membalasnya dengan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

'Dia pasti bercanda.' Ujar Sasori dalam hati.

"Kau serius mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"B-bukan begitu, Hinata. Aku sangat senang sampai tidak bisa mempercayainya."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Matanya yang masih terlihat sembab itu menatap lembut Sasori yang tengah tersenyum agak lebar padanya. Hinata sendiri tidak pernah menyangka dia akan memberikan harapan yang begitu besar pada Sasori. Pikirannya masih sedikit kacau karena kejadian kemarin malam, tapi Hinata tidak mau terlihat lemah dan dia ingin bersikap seakan malam kemarin tidak pernah terjadi.

 **Sasori's pov:**

Jalanan kota Konoha nampak sangat sesak dengan para pejalan kaki. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya, karena hari ini pun adalah hari libur. Tapi meskipun jalanan terlihat sangat padat, yang aku rasakan adalah kebalikannya. Aku merasa aku sedang melewati jalanan ini hanya berdua dengan gadis ini, Hinata. Ya, seperti hanya ada kami berdua. Apa ini karena aku sangat bahagia bisa berjalan beriringan dengan gadis yang aku suka ini? Entahlah. Aku sangat tidak bisa mengendalikan kebahagiaanku saat ini.

"Apa aku boleh memotretmu?"

Hinata menoleh ke arahku lalu nampak berpikir sejenak hingga akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku segera meraih ponsel di saku celanaku dan segera memotret Hinata yang sedang berjalan dibawah pohon-pohon yang mulai berguguran. Matanya yang sayu, yang aku duga karena dia telah menangis semalaman, menatap tepat di kamera ponselku, menghadirkan sensasi yang aneh dalam hatiku. Entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat cantik diantara menguningnya dedaunan. Seperti menggambarkan dirinya saat ini, cantik yang rapuh.

"Sudah?"

"Y-ya. Terima kasih."

"Kau pernah bilang kau seorang fotografer kan? Kapan-kapan kau harus memotretku dengan kameramu yang mahal itu."

Hinata tertawa kecil dan tanpa sadar lagi aku malah mengelus rambutnya. Aku langsung menarik tanganku dari sana.

"M-maaf."

Dia berjalan melaluiku setelah mengangguk menerima kata maafku. Dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang, menerka-nerka apakah dia marah padaku atau tidak.

"Sasori-san.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku, terlalu kaget dia bertanya mengenai hal itu. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Aku tidak punya alasan."

"..."

"Aku hanya menyukaimu tanpa aku tahu kenapa."

"...aneh."

Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya namun tanganku langsung menarik lengannya, membawanya ke pelukanku. Dapat aku rasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, beradu dengan milikku. Aku memelukknya, seakan lupa bahwa kami sedang berada di taman pusat kota Konoha yang pastinya ramai dengan pengunjung. Aku membelai rambut panjangnya yang sangat lembut dan menempelkan pipiku di puncak kepalanya.

"Aku akan berusaha, meski aku tahu kau masih menyukai mantan pacarmu itu."

"...bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tatapan matamu menyiratkan semuanya."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, memegang erat kedua lengannya dan menatap tepat di maniknya.

"Ikuti kata hatimu. Aku tidak berhak mengaturnya. Kau sendiri yang harus memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"..."

"Dan juga, jangan panggil aku Sasori-san lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya seakan tatapannya menerobos jauh ke suatu waktu. Di pikirannya, sebuah kejadian terputar dengan jelas. Kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin malam, saat Sakura datang ke apartemennya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

" **Naruto, kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, maka bantu aku."**

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya, mencoba untuk menghubungi Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi seberapa kalipun dia mencoba, Sakura tidak pernah mengangkat panggilannya. Kehilangan kesabaran, Naruto melempar ponsel itu ke tembok hingga pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

" **Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sakura-chan."**

" **Berarti kau berbohong padaku."**

" **Aku tid-"**

" **Padahal aku datang ke sini karena aku percaya padamu."**

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, meraih jaket hitamnya yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah keluar apartemen hendak menuju ke lift, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang yang ingin dia temui keluar dari lift tersebut.

"Padahal aku mau menemuimu, Sasuke." Naruto mendorong pelan Sasuke untuk memasuki lift itu lagi.

"Ayo kita pergi minum di luar." Ajak Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan aneh Sasuke.

"Ini masih siang."

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu kita makan siang di luar, yang penting aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Hn, terserah. Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Lift itu bergerak ke bawah perlahan hingga akhirnya sampai pada lantai dasar apartemen yang menghubungkan mereka langsung dengan tempat parkir mobil.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku dulu, Sasuke?"

"Ponselku hancur."

"Tch, sama saja ternyata. Tidak berjalan lancar, heh?"

Mereka memasuki mobil hitam Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung memacu mobilnya menuju suatu kafe di pusat kota Konoha.

"Kalau tidak salah ini tempat kencanmu dulu dengan Hinata kan? Tch, sekarang kau malah datang denganku, aku masih normal ya maaf saja."

"Kau bicara apa bodoh? Kau ingin makan dan aku hanya bisa memikirkan tempat ini."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe itu, diikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian para pelanggan kafe. Pesona yang mereka hadirkan sangat kuat hingga para wanita serasa tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau yakin kita bisa berbicara di sini, Sasuke?" Naruto memilih tempat duduknya.

"Berhenti mengoceh."

Seorang pelayan mneghampiri mereka dan membawakan daftar makanan di kafe tersebut. Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto memesan makanan, pelayan tersebut meminta mereka untuk menunggu sejenak dan mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Kemarin aku tahu Sakura mengikutiku saat aku pergi ke rumah Hinata. Aku duga dia menemuimu setelah itu. Apa dia meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"To the point sekali, Uchiha Sasuke."

"..."

"Ya, dia datang padaku dan memintaku untuk menjauhkanmu dari Hinata."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal serendah itu? aku memang sangat menyukai Sakura, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan hati nuraniku."

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu apa balas budimu? Aku sudah membuat Sakura menjauhiku demi menolongmu."

"Entahlah, aku sedang bingung. Hinata menolakku dan..."

"Sudah memiliki pacar baru?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan kenapa dia bisa tahu hal itu. Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya pada dua orang yang sedang berjalan bersama di seberang jalan kafe. Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat dan dia berdiri dari duduknya hendak menghampiri kedua orang itu jika saja Naruto tidak sigap mendudukkan lagi Sasuke, menyuruhnya untuk menenangkan diri. Pelayan yang hendak mengantarkan makanan pesanan mereka langsung bergidik saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DOK DOK DOK**

Ketukan itu berasal dari luar jendela kamar Hinata dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata yang sedang mencoba untuk tidur merasa takut. Hinata mencoba bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan pelan keluar kamar tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Hinata.."

Orang itu memanggil Hinata dengan suara pelan yang sontak membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar kamar dan memberitahu Neji.

"Hinata, kau sudah tidur?"

Hinata mengenal suara itu dan dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka jendela kamarnya.

 **KREK**

Dengan perlahan jendela itu terbuka dan Hinata sangat terkejut saat matanya menangkap sosok Sasori yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"S-sa-sasori-kun apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Boleh aku masuk? Dingin sekali.."

Hinata nampak kebingungan antara memperbolehkan Sasori masuk atau membiarkannya kedinginan di luar. Di samping itu, dia juga takut Neji akan mempergoki Sasori.

"Hina-"

"M-masuklah, tapi jangan berisik."

Akhirnya Sasori memasuki kamar Hinata, meraih selimut Hinata dan langsung membungkus dirinya dengan selimut itu.

"Aku takut setengah mati saat mengetok jendela itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika aku salah kamar."

"Lalu kenapa tengah malam seperti ini kau ke sini?"

Sasori tersenyum penuh arti mengundang keheranan pada Hinata.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku sesuatu yang hangat dulu?"

Hinata memandang Sasori penuh tanya namun tanpa berusaha menanyakan pertanyaan yang mampir di pikirannya, Hinata segera pergi keluar kamar untuk membuatkan apa yang Sasori mau. Tentu saja dia sangat berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan seisi rumah, terutama Neji. Sedangkan Sasori yang berada di kamar Hinata memilih untuk melepaskan selimut yang di tubuhnya dan mulai melihat-lihat isi kamar Hinata, meskipun dalam keadaan gelap. Matanya menangkap sebuah frame yang menampilkan foto seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan infus yang melekat di tangannya yang kurus dan wanita itu sedang memakai sebuah syal merah.

"Ibunya?"

Jemari Sasori menelusuri bingkai-bingkai foto yang berjajar di dinding kamar Hinata. Satu persatu foto dia telusuri hingga jarinya berhenti di sebuah foto di mana gadis lavender itu sedang tersenyum sangat manis di pelukan seorang pria yang dia yakini adalah Sasuke.

"Dia masih memasang foto mantan pacarnya, Sasori." Ucap Sasori pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

 **KREK**

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan Sasori langsung membalikkan badannya. Dia bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang di terangi cahaya bulan itu berjalan ke arahnya sambil memegang sebuah gelas. Sasori mengikuti setiap gerakan Hinata yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Dengan keberanian yang entah datang dari mana itu, Sasori juga berjalan ke arah Hinata. Mereka berhenti saat jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh satu langkah kaki saja. Sasori mengambil gelas yang Hinata bawa dan menaruhnya di meja sebelahnya. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Sasori meraih pinggang Hinata dan mendorongnya agar bertabrakan dengan tubuhnya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Diamlah sebentar, Hinata."

Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya dan dia membelai rambut Hinata lembut. Sasori menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Hinata membuat Hinata terperanjat.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa seijinmu."

Hinata dapat merasakan deru napas Sasori di lehernya tetapi dia memutuskan untuk diam saja karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Sasori memeluk tubuh Hinata cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia melepaskannya dan mulai mengatakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Aku ingin jawabanmu, Hinata."

"J-jawaban?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Suna dua jam lagi. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan di sana dan akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama."

"..."

"Aku merasa aku tidak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa mendengar jawabanmu."

Mata mereka saling menatap dan jemari Sasori mulai menelusup di belakang leher Hinata.

"10 detik dari saat aku berhenti bicara, dorong aku jika kau menolakku dan jangan hentikan aku jika kau menerimaku."

Hinata memutar otaknya, berpikir sangat keras tentang jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan. Di satu sisi dia mempercayai bahwa Sasori adalah orang yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan lukanya dan di sisi yang lain Hinata masih tidak bisa menghapus bersih Sasuke dalam ingatanya sekeras apapun dia mencoba.

8

Hinata berpikir bahwa dia belum siap untuk memulai suatu hubungan yang baru.

6

Hinata mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

4

Manik Hinata menatap manik Sasori dalam, mencari sebuah ketulusan. Dan dia menemukannya.

3

'Sasuke...'

Sasori mulai mendorong kepala Hinata, mendekatkannya pada wajahnya hingga mereka dapat merasakan deru napas masing-masing dari mereka.

1

'Maaf..'

Kedua bibir itu bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Hinata menutup kedua matanya, merasakan bibir yang asing itu mengecap miliknya untuk pertama kali. Pikirannya melayang kebanyak hal, termasuk Sasuke. Dia tiba-tiba berpikir apakah kesalahan Sasuke pantas dimaafkan atau tidak. Hinata menyadari seharusnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima perasaan pria yang sedang menciumnya ini dia harus menyelesaikan permasalahnnya dengan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Tapi apa yang terjadi selalu di luar dugaannya.

Sasori mencium Hinata dengan sangat dalam hingga dia tidak sadar dia tengah mengunci pergerakan Hinata dengan mengapit tubuh mungil itu di tembok. Hinata merasakan sebuah keposesifan dalam ciuman Sasori, tapi tidak sekuat milik Sasuke.

'Sial Hinata, berhenti membandingakan orang lain dengannya.'

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasori melepaskan ciumannya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedikit terengah-engah dan langsung membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merasakan masih ada jarak yang lebar di antara kita, bahkan saat aku menciummu untuk yang pertama kalinya ini. Tapi aku senang, kau menerimaku."

"...Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu malam itu. Sasuke masih sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia memilih untuk tidur di kantor atau menginap di apartemen Naruto untuk menghindari Sakura. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk benar-benar menentang ayahnya kali ini meskipun dia tahu Sakura akan sangat tersakiti. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin dia menikahi Sakura yang jelas-jelas tidak boleh dia nikahi.

"Sakura meneleponku barusan, menanyakanmu apakah kau akan pulang atau tidak. Aku jawab kau akan pulang."

"Hn. Aku memang harus pulang untuk mengambil berkas-berkasku."

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu menepuk pundak adiknya itu.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku kau jadi sangat sibuk seperti ini."

"Kau akan membayarnya nanti. Jabatanmu itu akan jadi milikku."

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

Itachi memandang adiknya itu lamat. Sasuke yang merasakan tatapan itu berdeham agak keras dan membuat Itachi terkekeh.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar. Aku pakai mobilmu, Itachi."

"Kenapa dengan mobilmu?"

"Aku ingin mencoba mobil barumu saja."

"Tch, ini."

Itachi melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke. Sesaat saat Sasuke pergi, ponsel Itachi berdering dan layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah nama yang membuatnya terkejut.

'Hinata'

"Halo, Hinata?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memasuki apartemennya dan pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah baju, sepatu, tas dan barang-barang bermerek lainnya, yang pasti milik Sakura, berserakan di lantai apartemennya. Sasuke yakin barang-barang itu baru saja dibeli Sakura karena Sasuke bisa melihat 'kertas belanjaan' Sakura yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamunya.

"Ah Sasuke, kau pulang? Kau merindukanku?"

Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Dapat Sasuke lihat wajah Sakura yang sudah terpoles cantik dengan make up dan kelihatannya gadis itu akan pergi ke suatu pesta dilihat dari gaun merah marun yang dia kenakan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Temanku Ino mengadakan pesta sebelum dia menikah minggu depan. Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Ak-"

 **DRRT DRRT**

Ponselnya, yang baru, bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya dan Sasuke langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hn?"

"S-sasuke.."

 **DEG**

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, meyakinkan dirinya jika dia tidak salah mengenali suara itu.

"Sasuke?" ulang seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sakura maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."

Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya tajam di ruang tamu. Sakura seakan mengetahui siapa orang yang menelepon Sasuke. Dia langsung meraih tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke dengan hati yang bergemuruh. Di sisi lain, Sasuke langsung masuk dalam kamarnya, menguncinya dan langsung terduduk di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata?"

"Apa aku menganggumu? Sepertinya kau sedang bersama dengan Sakura-san."

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

 **Sasuke's pov:**

Aku masih tidak percaya Hinata meneleponku saat ini. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini, apalagi semenjak kami bertemu malam itu.

"Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu lagi di malam itu.'"

"Bukan salahmu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan kita. Aku tidak bisa menatap matamu lagi Sasuke. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk meneleponmu saja."

"...Aku mengerti. Lalu, di mana kita harus memulainya?"

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, dan aku bisa mendengarnya menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Apa kau ingat saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu saat itu? Aku berpikir saat itu aku sedang bermimpi karena aku tidak pernah menduga kau menyukaiku. Setelah aku menerimamu, aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau akan menjadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir dalam kisah cintaku, Sasuke."

"..." aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama, Hinata.

"Tiga tahun pertama kita berjalan sangat indah seakan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu hubungan kita. Tapi, aku merasakan hal yang lain di tahun berikutnya. Aku merasa kau mulai berubah semenjak kau mulai bekerja di perusahaanmu. Aku tahu kau bekerja sangat keras hingga mengorbankan waktu bersamaku, tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

"Maaf.."

" **Aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu, Hinata. Aku akan memberikan kadonya saat kita bertemu minggu depan."**

" **Minggu depan?"**

" **Ya, aku sedang di luar kota sekarang."**

Aku teringat akan banyaknya waktu yang aku buang di tahun-tahun terakhir kami masih bersama.

"Kita berdua tahu, hati bisa berubah seiring waktu berjalan. Tapi, meskipun kau mulai sering melupakan janji-janji kita, tanggal-tanggal penting dalam hubungan kita ataupun saat aku sudah tidak menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupmu, hatiku masih sama Sasuke. Aku masih menyukaimu, seperti apa yang aku rasakan di awal."

"Aku tidak pernah tidak mencintaimu, Hinata. Tidak ada wanita lain di hidupku selain dirimu. Kau selalu jadi prioritas utama dalam hidupku, hanya saja saat itu... ada sesuatu yang harus aku kejar hingga aku tidak sadar aku telah menyakitimu."

" **Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku ada rapat mendadak di Amegakure. Kau di mana sekarang? Aku akan meminta Naruto menjemputmu."**

" **T-tidak apa-apa, aku akan menonton film sendiri."**

" **Jangan bilang kau sudah menungguku lama di bioskop?"**

" **...Tidak apa-apa. Aku.."**

" **Apa aku memintamu menunggu?"**

"Sasuke, aku selalu percaya kau hanya mencintaiku. Bahkan saat seseorang mengirimiku fotomu dengan seorang wanita saat kau sedang mabuk pun aku percaya bahwa wanita itu bukan siapa-siapamu."

"...Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Sasuke, yang membuatku sakit bukanlah karena kau terlalu sibuk bekerja. Tapi kebohongan dibalik itu membunuhku perlahan."

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Saat kau selalu tidak bisa datang ketika aku membutuhkanmu dengan alasan kau sedang bekerja, aku tahu kau malah sedang minum dengan teman-temanmu. Aku tahu."

"A-apa? Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku selalu berpura-pura tidak tahu, Sasuke. Karena aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan dibalik itu semua. Tapi, malam itu, saat kau menjemputku, kau benar-benar menghancurkan perasaanku dan kesabaranku."

" **Kau dari mana, Sasuke? Kau habis minum?"**

" **Sedikit bersenang-senang. Aku lelah."**

" **Harusnya kau pulang dan beristirahat, kenapa kau malah ke sini?"**

" **Aku datang ingin menemuimu. Kau tidak suka? Kenapa?"**

" **H-ha? Aku senang kau datang tapi kalau kau lelah sebaiknya k-"**

" **Berhenti berbohong."**

" **Apa maksudmu?"**

Yang aku ingat, sehari sebelum aku pergi menjemput Hinata malam itu, seorang wanita datang ke kantorku, memberikan sebuah foto padaku. Dalam foto itu, aku dapat melihat Hinata sedang memasuki sebuah hotel dengan seorang pria. Aku yang saat itu sedang dalam kondisi emosional yang tidak stabil karena kesibukanku di perusahaan, menelan mentah-mentah apa yang wanita itu sampaikan padaku tanpa mencari tahu terlebih dahulu kebenaran dari foto itu.

"Kau menuduhku selingkuh, setelah aku berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan dalam rasa sakitku karenamu. Aku yang saat itu kehilangan semua kesabaranku, tidak bisa menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam diriku."

 **"** **Tidak bisakah kau memahami aku? Ini sangat menyakitkan Sasuke-kun!"**

 **"** **Apa ini berarti kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya?"**

 **"** **Kenapa kau berbicara seakan aku yang salah?"**

 **"** **Katakan saja kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!"**

 **"** **Hentikan!"**

Aku baru sadar jika yang kami butuhkan hanya sebuah penjelasan. Tapi apa penjelasanku akan dia terima? Apa penjelasanku masih dibutuhkan saat semuanya sudah berakhir?

"Aku memang bodoh mempercayai orang lain yang jelas-jelas ingin mengambil keuntungan atas kerenggangan hubungan kita. Tapi Hinata, aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Kau tahu aku sangat tidak menyukai jika seorang pria mendekatimu dan saat itu aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, Sasuke. Aku takut saat kau membicarakan seberapa besar kau mencintaiku, perasaanku akan goyah. Kau tahu, aku tengah mencoba membuka lembaran baru tanpa dirimu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"...Apa kita benar-benar berpisah? Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Apa aku memang sudah tidak layak memilikimu sekali lagi?"

"...maaf."

Ah, sakit sekali. Tapi sepertinya aku layak mendapatkannya.

"Kau juga akan menikahkan? S-selamat."

Dapat aku rasakan suaranya tertahan di sana. Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya saat mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan menikah. Satu-satunya wanita yang akan berdiri di sampingku saat aku menikah adalah kau, Hinata. Aku tidak akan menikahi siapapun selain dirimu."

"...Sasuke, jangan membuat aku semakin berat melupakanmu."

Tangisnya pecah dan itu karena aku, sekali lagi.

"Jangan lupakan, aku benar-benar tidak menginginkannya."

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku sudah melepasmu, seperti saat kau melepasku. Jangan meraihku lagi, aku mohon.."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasakan cairan bening itu menetes dari mataku, tiba-tiba. Apa aku menangis?

"Hinata, apa kau percaya? Aku sepertinya sedang menangis."

"..."

Ya, pada akhirnya aku hanya seorang pria bodoh yang tengah menangisi kebodohannya.

"Aku ingin membahagiakanmu sekali lagi, Hinata. Namun sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukannya, benar begitu?"

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara kedua lututku.

Aku menangis.

Ah, kapan terakhir kali aku menangis?

Sudah lama sekali ku rasa.

'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I know you know we've had some good times_

 _Now they have their own hiding place_

 _Well, I can promise you tomorrow_

 _But I can't buy back yesterday_

 **~ Bon Jovi – I'll Be There For You ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

"LAMA BANGET UPDATE NYA? NGAPAIN AJA SIH AUTHOR?"

Well, I'm so sorry. Beberapa waktu yang lalu FFN lagi error (atau cuma akun ku?), g bisa publish ataupun sekedar lihat review kalian. Dan ini baru saja buka FFN dan ternyata sudah bisa, jadi.. ya begitulah *sungkem*

Btw, thank u so much buat yang sudah memberikan review pada fanfic ini *ulapingus*

Semoga kalian masih mau mengikuti kelanjutan fanfic ini.

See you~


	7. Chapter 7: Dilemma

**COMPLICATED**

 **WARNING: Abal-abal, boring & crack pairing**

SasuHina – HinaSaso – SasuSaku

 **Story line – Alila Clairene**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

 **Chapter 7: Dilemma**

" _Dia adalah segilanya gemerlap Milky Way_

 _Gema yang mengusik tenangnya air_

 _Debaran alam yang menggebu_

 _Untaian hujan yang menyayat_

 _Dia adalah cinta yang tak lagi sama"_

 _ **-**_ **Alila Clairene -**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura kecil berlarian di koridor mansion Uchiha yang berlantai kayu, tertawa penuh kemenangan saat seorang anak laki-laki yang mengejarnya meneriakinya supaya berhenti berlari, tetapi dia tidak mengindahkan teriakan itu. Sakura kecil terlalu bahagia bisa mendapat perhatian dari anak laki-laki itu meski bukan dengan cara yang lembut. Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda panjang yang lembut itu terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia menabrakkan diri di kaki seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menikmati angin segar di halaman belakang mansion mewah itu, mengitarinya, menghindari tangan mungil bocah laki-laki yang mencoba meraihnya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" lelaki itu tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang kewalahan menangkap Sakura.

"Otou-san, Sakura menggunting rambutku sembarangan!" dapat lelaki itu lihat sebagian rambut bagian belakang Sasuke lebih pendek dari yang lainnya. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas berat lalu meraih pinggang Sakura, menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk mansion. Sakura meronta saat tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di dada lelaki itu dan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya saat meliat seringaian di bibir Sasuke.

Sakura kecil berakhir dengan mendapat omelan dari Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, dan seringaian kemenangan dari Sasuke sendiri. Tapi jauh diatas rasa kesalnya, dia merasa sangat bahagia bisa berbicara dan berkontak langsung dengan Sasuke yang selama ini jarang dan hampir tidak pernah memperhatikan Sakura. Gadis itu selalu berusaha mendapat perhatian Sasuke, dengan cara apapun yang bahkan kadang membuat Sasuke marah-marah padanya. Hal itu berlangsung hingga mereka beranjak remaja. Semua orang di sekolah pun tahu bagaimana lengketnya Sakura kepada Sasuke, baik di sekolah dasar, menengah pertama ataupun menengah atas. Sampai sebuah kejadian menyadarkan Sakura tentang perasaan apa yang membuatnya selalu ingin berada di dekat Sasuke. Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih di bangku SMA di mana kejadian itu menyebabkan Sakura mendapatkan traumanya.

' _Sasuke'_

' _Sasuke'_

' _Tolong'_

 **BRAK!**

Pintu itu terdobrak. Kepulan asap dan hawa panas langsung menyapa Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Kobaran api pada atap ruangan itu semakin membesar, membuat Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

"S-sa-sasuke.."

"Bertahanlah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke segera meninggalkan toilet di mana Sakura terjebak tadi. Beberapa menit sebelumnya mall tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berbelanja mengalami kebakaran dan sialnya Sakura saat itu sedang berada di toilet. Semua seakan terjadi begitu saja hingga Sasuke tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya langsung berlari menerjang kobaran api untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Dengan beberapa luka dan cedera pada kakinya, Sasuke berhasil membawa Sakura keluar dari gedung mall dan mereka berdua langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh petugas kebakaran yang baru saja tiba di lokasi kejadian.

"Sakura?"

Mikoto menyebut nama Sakura pelan saat melihat Sakura mulai membuka matanya perlahan setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Di mana aku?"

"Di rumah sakit. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku.. Sasuke? Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Gadis musim semi itu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya saat teringat akan Sasuke yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Berisik, Sakura." Sasuke yang baru membuka pintu ruangan Sakura mendengar suara panik gadis itu. Dapat dia lihat manik gadis bersurai merah muda itu mulai berkaca-kaca melihat dirinya berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan ke arah gadis itu.

 **GRAB**

Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang mulai terisak, membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Aku takut.."

"Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana aku membalasmu?"

"Jadilah gadis yang baik, adik yang baik dan jangan menggangguku lagi."

"Aku bisa jadi istri yang baik, kalau kau mau."

Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura menatapnya dengan sedikit ledekan.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur? Atau akal sehatmu ikut terbakar gara-gara tadi?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia merasa sebal dengan Sasuke yang menghancurkan momen romantis barusan.

'Aku mungkin sudah gila. Kenapa Sasuke jadi berkilauan di mataku? Kenapa aku berdebar begitu kencang saat dia memelukku? Aku sudah sering memeluknya tapi... ada yang berbeda. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, ya kan?'

Pada suatu momen, Sakura mengungkapkan perasaan itu pada Sasuke yang tanpa berpikir dua kali pun Sasuke langsung menolaknya. Kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Sasuke benar-benar menjadi nyata di mana Sakura, adiknya yang meskipun bukan adik kandung, menyukainya secara terang-terangan. Perasaan yang dirasakan Sasuke pada Sakura hanyalah sebuah kasih sayang, antara adik dan kakak dan Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap lebih dari itu, tetapi Sakura tak pernah menerima fakta itu. Hingga saat ini.

"Ohayou, Shion."

"O-ohayou, Haruno-san. Tumben pagi-pagi ke sini."

"Ah ya. Aku ada urusan. Denganmu."

Shion mengarahkan telunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri, memastikan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Kepala Sakura mengangguk pelan diiringi senyuman ringan di wajah cantiknya yang terlihat sedikit lesu. Sakura mengambil langkah duluan untuk duduk di antara sofa-sofa yang ada di sudut butik, diikuti dengan Shion yang menawari minuman pada Sakura. Kibasan pelan tangan Sakura menghentikan niat Shion untuk mengambilkan minuman. Sakura menolak dan Shion langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura menanyakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang suka basa-basi, Shion. Etto, tapi sebelumnya aku mau bilang dulu, panggil saja aku Sakura."

"Baiklah, Sakura. Ada apa sebenarnya? Masalah gaun?"

"Kau kenal Naruto, kan?" raut wajah Shion menegang mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Dia mantan kekasihmu. Ya, itu sih yang dibilang informanku."

"K-kenapa dengan Naruto?"

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti kepada Shion, sedangkan Shion sendiri masih mencoba mengatur gemuruh di hatinya. Jemari lentik Sakura bermain di wajah porselen miliknya sendiri.

"Kapan dan berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"...apa urusanmu?"

"Benar kalian berpacaran hingga 1 tahun? Atau aku salah dapat informasi? Ah kalau benar berarti lama juga ya. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto itu bisa bertahan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Shion menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kita buat ini mudah saja, Shion, astaga. Kau serius sekali. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu dan aku tidak punya niat apapun terhadapmu."

"Tapi kau punya niat sesuatu pada Naruto, kan?"

"Hee? Apa ini? Jangan-jangan kau... masih menyukainya?"

Sakura tertawa atau lebih tepat dibilang cekikikan sedangkan Shion sudah mengepalkan tangannya di bawah sana. Sakura menopangkan dagunya, menghadap Shion yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau cantik, tapi malah dibuat main-main oleh Naruto bodoh itu."

"Jangan sok tahu!"

"Aku tahu kau hanya dibuat mainan—atau tepatnya pelampiasan semata baginya, karena dia tidak bisa memiliki aku."

"A-apa?"

"Dia menyukaiku."

Sakura menampilkan senyumnya yang cantik tanpa merasa bersalah kepada Shion dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Jemarinya mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan menarik sesuatu dari sana—sebuah undangan. Sakura meletakkan itu di meja kaca depan Shion.

"Datanglah ke acara itu, malam ini. Aku akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto pasti akan datang. Bye, thanks atas waktunya."

Shion mengambil undangan itu perlahan dan tanpa sengaja meremas ujungnya hingga kusut. Kepalanya yang tadi sempat tertunduk kembali menengadah menatap lurus Sakura yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Haruno Sakura." Panggil Shion dengan nada suaranya yang biasanya. Sakura mengentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Shion padanya.

"Kau bilang aku cantik tetapi malah dibuat main-main oleh Naruto bodoh itu kan? Lalu apa kau tahu Haruno Sakura?"

"..."

"Kau juga sangat cantik, tapi calon suamimu yang kau idamkan itu malah masih mencintai mantan pacarnya."

.

.

.

Langit terlihat murung. Tak ada bedanya dengan Hinata yang tengah menekuk wajahnya, terlihat begitu kesal dan menyedihkan. Beberapa kali Hinata menghembuskan napasnya berat sedang matanya masih setia mengamati awan-awan kelabu itu terbentuk perlahan.

"Sasori bodoh." Gumamnya pelan. Telunjuknya menari di layar ponselnya, menunggu benda itu berdering atau sekedar ada pesan masuk, tapi nihil. Apa yang ditunggunya sedari tadi- sebenarnya dari beberapa hari yang lalu, benar-benar tidak kunjung datang menyapa.

"Apa sesibuk itu sampai benar-benar tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Apa dia tidak merindukanku?"

"Apa dia main-main denganku?"

"Sialan."

Gumamannya yang terakhir, atau yang lebih pantas disebut umpatan, tanpa Hinata sadari tertangkap oleh pendengaran seorang pria yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya dari arah belakang.

"Dari siapa kau dapat kosakata itu, Hinata?"

Kepala Hinata langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara hingga rambutnya yang tergerai menari dengan indah mengikuti arah kepalanya. Pria yang sudah berada tepat berada di belakang Hinata tersenyum manis pada gadis yang sedang menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"I-I-Itachi-kun... maaf aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu."

Dengan gelengan pelan, pria itu menanggapi kalimat Hinata barusan. Tangannya sempat terulur untuk sekedar mengusap puncak kepala Hinata sebelum akhirnya dia duduk di samping Hinata. Bangku kayu tua itu sedikit bersuara saat Itachi membetulkan posisi duduknya. Sebuah danau buatan di depan mereka menjadi objek pertama yang dinikmati Itachi, sedang angin bertiup dengan cukup mesra membelai kulit keduanya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini."

"Itachi-kun terlalu sibuk."

"Ya, aku harus menjalani perawatan ke sana kemari, menambah beban Sasuke."

"Perawatan?"

"Hn, aku belum sembuh Hinata."

"Memangnya Itachi-kun sakit apa?"

Itachi menatap Hinata seakan ingin mengingatkan Hinata atas apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi Itachi menangkap ketidaktahuan Hinata begitu jelas terpancar dari tatapan ingin tahu itu. Itachi mendesah mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata lagi.

"Jangan bilang ini yang jadi alasan kau dan Sasuke merenggang."

Hinata hanya diam, mengharap penjelasan lebih dari Itachi. Tangan Itachi meraih jemari Hinata dan menariknya pelan. Hinata tetap mengunci mulutnya sedang kakinya mengikuti gerak Itachi tanpa menanyakan mereka akan pergi kemana.

Sesampainya mereka di dalam mobil Itachi, Hinata diberondong pertanyaan oleh Itachi yang semuanya hanya bisa ia jawab dengan gelengan.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak tahu tentang penyakitku?"

"Dia tidak pernah menyinggung apapun tentangmu, tentang kisah cintamu atau penyakitmu itu, Itachi-kun."

"Tidakkah dia bilang dia menjadi sibuk berkali-kali lipat karena harus menggantikan posisiku dan merawatku? Seluruh keluargaku kecuali ayahku memang tidak kami beritahu, tapi kau? Aku kira dia sudah bercerita padamu. Di rumah sakit saat kau membawaku waktu itu, aku kira kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Hinata menggeleng entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Sungguh aku minta maaf karena gara-gara aku hubungan kalian jadi seperti ini."

Hinata menggengam tangan Itachi, tersenyum.

"Bukan karena itu, Itachi-kun. Sudahlah. Kami juga sudah berakhir. Dia dan aku sudah hidup di dunia kami masing-masing kan? Dia juga akan menik-"

"Sasuke hanya mencintaimu. Dia selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu. Dia tidak akan menikah dengan Sakura. Kembalilah pada Sa-" Hinata menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Itachi.

"Jangan katakan."

"Tapi-"

"Aku sudah punya pacar, Itachi-kun."

Ada keterkejutan yang ditampilkan oleh Itachi dan itu dapat ditangkap oleh pengelihatan Hinata. Tapi Itachi dengan cepat bisa menata lagi ekspresi wajahnya meskipun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia tetap tidak bisa menerima itu.

"...Begitu kah? Aku tidak berharap itu benar. Tapi.. kalau itu pilihanmu, aku akan menghormatinya."

"..."

Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari jas hitamnya dan langsung menyodorkannya ke Hinata.

"Aku berencana mengajakmu menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan Uchiha. Sasuke pasti hadir, dan aku tadinya berencana untuk memberi kalian waktu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi jika memang tidak bisa... bisa kah kau datang sebagai tamuku?"

.

.

.

Kumpulan pria berjas hitam dan wanita bergaun yang sedang menikmati minuman mereka adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Hinata sesaat dia memasuki hall room tempat Uchiha Corporation mengadakan pesta. Ya. Dia memutuskan untuk menghadirinya, menerima permintaan Itachi tadi siang. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa semerta-merta menggandeng Itachi untuk memasuki tempat itu karena nyatanya mereka datang secara terpisah. Tapi sosok Itachi yang telah mengundangnya secara pribadi untuk menjadi tamunya malam ini langsung mengulurkan tangannya sesaat onyx teduhnya menangkap sosok Hinata yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Aku senang kau datang. Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih gaunnya. Ini sangat indah."

"Hm, kau cantik dengan warna hitam. Aku berencana memberikan yang merah tapi.. terlalu menantang, kan?"

Mereka tertawa pelan. Obrolan-obrolan santai yang terlihat sangat hangat itu tanpa mereka sadari telah mengundang perhatian sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Tepat di balkon yang menyudut dari ruangan itu, seorang wanita dengan sebuah gelas kosong di tangannya menatap mereka berdua sendu. Matanya yang sayu menampilkan sederet emosi yang berusaha dia sembunyikan.

"Itachi-kun..."

Wanita itu segera menyeka matanya saat menyadari setetes air mata tengah meluncur di pipi mulusnya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat kacau. Tidak sampai dia berada di hadapan Itachi.

Di sudut lain ruangan, nampak Shion yang sedang berbincang dengan Naruto. Shion sendiri merasa sangat bodoh dengan menghadiri acara ini karena provokasi Sakura tadi pagi. Dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan benar-benar bertemu Naruto dengan sebegitu cepatnya.

"Bagaimana kab-"

"Tidak usah bertanya kabar. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kau bis-"

"Sakura mengundangku. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku di sini?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia meringis saat menyadari Shion masih sama seperti dulu, ketus. Tapi ada rasa senang di hatinya saat dia bertemu Shion di sini setelah sekian lama mereka putus. Bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka putus dengan cara yang tidak baik dan baik dia maupun Shion menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dipertahankan saat itu.

" _ **Aku menyukai orang lain."**_

Satu kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto dan semuanya langsung berakhir saat itu juga. Tapi satu hal yang Naruto tidak ketahui dari Shion dalam hubungan mereka adalah bahwa Shion sejak awal tidak pernah memiliki perasaan suka layaknya pria dan wanita terhadap Naruto namun hanya sebatas kakak adik karena Shion saat itu melihat sosok kakaknya yang telah meninggal pada diri Naruto.

"Shion, kau masih membenciku?"

"...Tidak."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu."

"Tapi aku sudah-"

"Menyakitiku? Aku tidak merasa demikian. Aku tidak merasakan sakit. Aku saat itu marah.. bukan padamu tapi.. diriku sendiri."

Naruto hendak membalas ucapan Shion namun dua orang yang sedang menuruni tangga menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka atau pembicaraan seluruh tamu undangan. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada dua orang itu- Sasuke dan Sakura. Nampak Sakura dengan senyum cantik di wajahnya tengah menggandeng Sasuke menuruni anak-anak tangga itu dengan perlahan. Dress merah marun selututnya seakan memang dibuat hanya untuk dia seorang. Tapi onyx Sasuke yang bertabrakan secara tiba-tiba dengan manik Hinata dengan begitu posesifnya menyimpulkan bahwa wanita yang tengah ditatapnya itu jauh lebih berkilauan di matanya.

"..Dia menemukanku." Gumam Hinata pelan. Itachi yang berada di sampingnya menyadari Hinata tengah bergumam tapi dia tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Dua magnet tadi segera berbaur dengan para tamu undangan dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke celingak-celinguk mencari sosok wanita pujaannya tadi.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau mencari siapa?"

"Huh? Itachi." dia berbohong.

"Dia mungkin-"

"Sakura, bisa kau temui orang di sebrang sana sebentar?" Fugaku menginterupsi mereka dan tanpa penolakan yang berarti Sakura melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Sasuke dan langsung menemui orang yang Fukagu maksud. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mencari Hinata. Matanya sempat menangkap Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan seorang wanita yang dia sedikit kenal, Shion. Tapi pandangannya langsung teralihkan oleh suara samar dari tawa Itachi. Ada Hinata di sana.

"Kenapa dia bersama Itachi?"

Belum sempat dia sampai di hadapan Itachi dan Hinata, seorang tamu undangan menyalaminya dan mengajaknya berbincang. Tanpa dia sadari Hinata memilih pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan berjalan menuju balkon.

"Maaf, saya ada urusan." Sasuke segera menghampiri Itachi yang sedang bercengkrama dengan salah satu koleganya.

"Mana Hinata?" bisiknya pelan.

"Ah? Dia pamitan mau cari udara segar. Balkon mungkin?"

Sasuke menepuk pundak Itachi pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon mengikuti Hinata.

Di sisi lain, Hinata tengah bersantai di balkon hingga akhirnya wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya mulai mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku mengamatimu dari tadi. Dengan Itachi-kun."

"Huh? Ada apa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut tapi Hinata tahu ada kesedihan di tatapan ramah itu.

"Kalian nampak dekat."

"Aku hanya temannya, ah, bukan teman juga sih. Lebih ke.. adik mungkin?"

"Begitu kah? Kau bukan kekasih barunya?"

Kata 'baru' yang diucapkan wanita itu seakan memberikan gambaran jelas mengapa wanita itu bersedih saat melihatnya dengan Itachi.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu salah paham. Tapi hubunganku dengan Itachi-kun tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"M-maaf. Aku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Namaku Izumi, Uchiha Izumi."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

 **GREB**

Bahu Hinata menegang seketika saat seseorang menariknya dengan cukup kasar. Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat menangkap sosok memesona itu menatapnya posesif- seperti tadi.

"Aku mencarimu."

Wanita bernama Izumi tadi segera meninggalkan mereka berdua, menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang serius.

"Aku datang tidak untuk menemuimu Sasuke, jangan berpikir-"

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Ya, seperti itulah dirimu."

"Hinata, tentang apa yang kau katakan di telepon..."

"Apa kurang jelas?"

Hinata menangkap kesedihan di onyx Sasuke. Seketika dia teringat percakapannya dengan Itachi siang tadi. Tapi Hinata tidak mengubah mimik tegasnya sama sekali.

Tangan Sasuke terulur, mengusap pipi Hinata yang dingin terkena angin malam. Hinata bergidik namun hanya bisa mematung karena keterkejutannya. Baginya, Sasuke selalu berani menyentuhnya dalam keadaan emosi apapun.

Jemari Sasuke mulai menyusuri lengkukan wajah Hinata dan berhenti tepat di bibir mungil yang penuh itu. Mata Sasuke menatapnya dalam namun Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya seketika.

"Kenapa kau begitu berkilau?"

"Kau terlalu lama hidup di kegelapan."

"Ya. Sampai aku menemukanmu. Dan kehilanganmu. Hidup tanpamu sekali lagi."

Para tamu undangan di dalam hall room mulai berdansa mengikuti musik yang mulai dimainkan. Sakura yang ada di dalam sana berencana untuk mencari Sasuke namun langkahnya terhenti oleh Itachi yang mengajaknya berdansa. Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit kesal namun dia juga segera mereda amarahnya saat sadar bahwa Itachi tidaklah menyukai Sakura dan sebaliknya. Hatinya sedikit lega atas fakta itu.

"Kau menyukai seseorang yang akan dinikahi teman baikmu?"

"Dia bukan teman baikku kalau dia menikahi wanita yang aku suka."

Shion tersenyum mendengar ketegasan yang ada dalam kata-kata Naruto. Tangannya langsung menggandeng Naruto, mengajaknya berdansa daripada hanya berdiam melihat wanita itu dengan laki-laki lain. Naruto menyetujuinya.

Musik yang cukup keras itu juga terdengar sampai ke balkon, mengiringi Sasuke dan Hinata yang terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau mau berdansa denganku?"

"Kau gila jika lupa calon mu ad-"

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata, menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata hingga napas wanita itu tercekat. Keduanya bisa mencium parfum masing-masing yang dulu mereka sukai, atau sekarang masih mereka sukai.

"Parfum ini adalah kesukaanku. Cocok sekali denganmu, Hinata."

"Sasuke lepaskan aku. Aku tidak ingin kita sedekat ini."

Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Hinata membuat wanita itu terbelalak.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Hinata, menghirupnya perlahan hingga membuat Hinata bergidik, ingin menangis.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Kenapa? Dulu aku juga seperti ini tapi kau tak pernah mempertanyakannya."

"Itu dulu."

"Apa bedanya dengan sekarang? Kau milikku dan selamanya juga begitu."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja saat matanya menangkap Sasuke sedang berdansa- berpelukan dengan Hinata. 'Berani sekali kau berburu di wilayahku.' Itu yang dipikirkan Sakura. Langkah kakinya yang tergesa mengundang perhatian beberapa tamu, termasuk Naruto. Fugaku dan Mikoto pun memandang Sakura dengan penasaran, tapi seketika Fugaku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura saat mata Sakura menatapnya, meminta ijin melakukan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Sakura menaiki panggung kecil tempat Fugaku memberkan sambutan pada tamu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tangannya meraih microphone di depannya, menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu mulai berbicara.

"Konbanwa minna-san."

Suara Sakura menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung. Dia mencuri perhatian para tamu undangan, begitu juga Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Etto nee, terima kasih atas kedatangannya dan sebenarnya hari ini, saya akan mengumumkan sesuatu atas ijin dari Fugaku-san."

Mata Sakura langsung beralih ke Sasuke yang berjalan dari balkon, hendak mendekatinya.

"Hari ini, saya, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke akan melangsungkan pertunangan kami."

 **DEG**

Sasuke menegang seketika, tidak menyangka Sakura akan mencuri start seperti itu. Tangan Sasuke ditarik seseorang- Fugaku, untuk naik ke panggung mengahampiri Sakura. Di sana sudah ada Mikoto yang tidak nampak senang tengah memegang sepasang cincin yang di serahkan Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Semua terjadi begitu saja di hadapan Hinata yang masih termenung di balkon, menyaksikan acara dadakan tersebut. Sasuke yang hendak menolak semua itu langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat dia sadar, jika dia melakukannya dia akan menghancurkan harga diri Sakura. Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Matanya mencari sosok Hinata yang sudah memasuki hall room, namun tetap menyudut sendirian. Hinata terlihat sedang mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang yang membuat mimik wajahnya melembut dari sebelumnya.

"Moshi-moshi.. Sasori-kun?"

'Hinata, akhirnya aku mendengar suaramu.'

"Hn, aku juga."

'Ada apa? Kau terdengar tidak bersemangat. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa seseorang mengganggumu? Kau di mana?'

"Satu-satu Sasori-kun." Hinata tersenyum kecil.

'A-ah maaf. Tapi serius, kau di mana? Bisa menemuiku? Aku merindukanmu.'

"Huh? Sasori-kun di mana?"

'Di Konoha.'

Hinata terkejut mendengar kabar Sasori dan langsung mencari Itachi untuk berpamitan. Tingkah Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah mengundang perhatian Sasuke yang masih digandeng Sakura. Dia mengumpat dalam hatinya kenapa dia lupa kalau Sakura bisa berbuat hal-hal gila seperti tadi. Di samping itu dia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih belum siap untuk melukai Sakura, adik yang disayanginya.

"Kau di mana? Aku akan menemuimu." Hinata sudah berada di luar gedung.

"Sasori-kun?"

'Ah ya maaf aku melamun.'

"Kau di mana?"

'Pulanglah sekarang.'

"Huh?"

'Aku di kamarmu.'

.

.

.

 _Kesadaranku menguap_

 _Sentuhan itu menenggelamkanku semakin dalam_

 _Gurauan atas apa yang mengikat_

 _Terlepas oleh hantaman arus_

 _Tapi akhirnya aku terseret juga_

 _Mengikuti aliran yang tak berujung_

 **\- Alila Clairene -**

 _._

 _._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

Gomenasai ini lama banget updatenya. Banyak yang harus dilakukan.

Author berharap masih ada yang sabar mengikuti fanfic ini. Setelah ini bakal berusaha update cepet karena mau menuju akhir cerita juga :"

So, mind to give some reviews, readers?


	8. Chapter 8: Love Me Again

**COMPLICATED**

 **WARNING: Abal-abal, boring & crack pairing**

SasuHina – HinaSaso – SasuSaku

 **Story line – Alila Clairene**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

 **Chapter 8: Love Me Again**

 _Aku tahu_

 _Tidak akan sama lagi apa yang tak utuh_

 _Tapi biarkan ku berikan padamu_

 _Sedikit demi sedikit pecahan dari yang lalu_

 _Hingga setidaknya kau mengerti_

 _Dan bisa mencintai aku lagi_

 **\- Alila Clairene -**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata membuka pintu taksi yang baru datang sekitar enam menit setelah dia keluar dari gedung. Tangannya yang lain masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, masih berbincang dengan Sasori. Tepat sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki taksi tersebut, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang hingga ponselnya jatuh ke jalan dan hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah kehangatan. Tubuh mungilnya sedang berada dipelukan seorang pria yang beberapa menit yang lalu juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya.

"T-tunggu! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"

Pria itu, Sasuke, bergeming dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Aku bodoh kan, Hinata?"

"S-Sasuke.. Lepaskan."

Hinata bergetar. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Hinata bingung kenapa Sasuke berada di sini sedangkan beberapa waktu yang lalu dia sedang berada di gedung itu, digandeng seorang wanita cantik, bertunangan.

"Aku butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit hanya untuk memutuskan apa aku harus mengejarmu atau tidak. Sama seperti malam itu."

"Kau.. melarikan diri?"

"Jika aku tidak mengejarmu maka itu yang aku sebut dengan melarikan diri."

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah cantik Hinata sejenak lalu matanya beralih ke supir taksi, memberikan isyarat agar meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak lama berselang, sebuah mobil hitam datang dari arah belakang mereka—mobil Sasuke.

"Silahkan, Sasuke-sama."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Hinata, Sasuke menuntun wanita itu untuk memasuki mobilnya, membawanya ke suatu tempat. Sepanjang perjalanan, tangan Sasuke menggenggam jemari Hinata dan tangan yang satunya memegang kemudi. Hinata yang masih terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya diam sambil sesekali matanya melirik ke pria itu.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa.. melakukan ini?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku." Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman nyaman tangan Sasuke tapi genggaman itu terasa semakin erat.

"Aku melepas cincinku dan mengejarmu."

"A-aku tidak bisa membayangkan itu."

"Aku pun... begitu. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat kita semakin menjauh."

"..."

"Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa melakukan dan melepaskan apa saja, demi dirimu."

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di parkiran apartemen lamanya. Apartemen yang hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke dan Itachi—dan Hinata adalah orang luar pertama yang pernah mengunjunginya, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sasori.." gumam Hinata pelan saat dia teringat bahwa Sasori tengah menunggunya.

"Aku harus pulang, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata dan langsung menggandeng tangan wanita itu memasuki apartemennya tanpa peduli wanita itu tengah meronta.

"Apa yang memberatkanmu?" Sasuke menyudutkan Hinata di dinding, mengapit tubuh mungil itu dengan lengannya yang kokoh. Hinata menatap mata Sasuke, memberanikan diri untuk tidak terlihat lemah dibawah tekanan pria itu.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu, aku punya kekasih."

"Lalu?"

"Kita sudah tidak bis-"

"Omong kosong."

"Apa?"

"Aku punya seorang tunangan. Dan kau tahu apa?"

"..."

"Aku baru saja meninggalkannya. Membuatnya terpuruk. Demi dirimu."

.

.

.

Para tamu undangan mulai meninggalkan hall room tempat diadakannya pesta tadi. Beberapa tamu masih bisik-bisik membicarakan sebuah adegan yang tak terduga yang terjadi dalam pesta bernilai milyaran rupiah itu. Bukan pertunangan yang tiba-tiba, tapi adegan dimana putra dari Fugaku yang tiba-tiba melepas cincin yang baru saja terpasang beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya dia berlari meninggalkan gedung, meninggalkan seorang wanita yang mematung. Atmosfer yang tadinya penuh suka cita menjadi sedikit hening tetapi penuh dengan suara samar para tamu undangan yang mempertanyakan apa yang tengah terjadi. Di lain ruangan, seseorang tengah mengunci diri, menegak beberapa bir yang tersedia di dalam kamarnya. Haruno Sakura, wanita itu tengah tertunduk di samping ranjangnya, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Secara berulang, tangannya mengambil botol-botol bir di sampingnya, meneguk isinya hingga tenggorokannya sakit.

" _ **Maaf Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku mencintainya."**_

Kata-kata terakhir milik seseorang yang membanting harga dirinya itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Dia teringat bagaimana matanya mengikuti arah kaki pria itu saat meninggalkannya, mengejar apa yang pria itu mau. Saat itu matanya sama sekali tidak meneteskan air mata, saat ini pun begitu.

"Setelah ini apa lagi.."

 **DRRT DRRT**

Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk menarik sudut matanya hanya untuk melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu.

Itachi-kun.

Tangannya tergerak untuk meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang.

'Aku ada di depan kamarmu.'

Tanpa berniat menggerakkan kakinya untuk membuka pintunya, dia membalas pesan itu singkat.

'U know how.'

Itachi yang berada di depan kamar Sakura segera menekan sederet angka di pintu kamar itu—tanggal ulang tahun Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kode kamar Sakura, tapi dia mengirimkan pesan itu terlebih dahulu agar Sakura tahu dia akan masuk dan tidak akan menganggapnya lancang. Dia juga sedikit terkejut karena Sakura memberi isyarat bahwa dia boleh menemui Sakura, padahal beberapa orang termasuk Naruto dan Mikoto telah mencoba mengirimi pesan atau menghubungi ponsel Sakura tapi tidak pernah digubris olehnya.

"Mau aku temani minum?"

"Hn. Silahkan."

Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura, meraih sebotol bir dan meminumnya. Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi ranjang dan menekuk salah satu kakinya.

"Feel better?"

"Never this better."

Itachi meringis menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya dan langsung meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Itachi-kun, kau ingat saat Sasuke menyelamatkanku dari kebakaran di mall waktu itu?

Pria berambut panjang itu mengangguk menanggapinya dan memposisikan dirinya agar bisa menghadap Sakura, melihat ekspresi apa yang dibuat wanita itu.

"Saat itu aku berfikir 'God, I've found my white horse prince' dan aku sangat bahagia saat itu, meskipun gara-gara itu aku mendapatkan phobiaku akan toilet umum. Itu salah satu hal paling manis dalam hidupku. Tapi semua sudah berubah kan? Ah tidak.. Sasuke tidak pernah berubah."

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi dan pria itu mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Apa semua akan berubah apabila saat itu aku tidak pergi ke New York ya? Aku jadi sedikit menyesal."

"Kau di sini pun pasti akan berpisah dengan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin kan kau mengambil Ekonomi?"

"Ya. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk itu. Tapi setidaknya.."

"Sakura.."

Itachi menghentikan Sakura untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya dan Sakura mengerti alasannya. Sakura memeluk lengan Itachi dengan erat hingga akhirnya dia tertidur dengan pulas. Itachi dengan hati-hati memindahkan tubuh Sakura ke ranjang, menyelimutinya lalu mencium kening adik perempuannya itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf aku tidak berada di pihakmu, Sakura."

Onyx Itachi menatap Sakura yang telah terlelap dalam mimpinya, sendu. Dia merasa bersalah tetapi dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa memang ini yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Bersama dengan Sasuke pun tidak akan membuat Sakura bahagia karena Sasuke tidak akan bisa menjadi seseorang yang Sakura mau. Dan Sasuke.. kebahagiannya bukan ada pada diri Sakura. Itachi menghembuskan napasnya berat saat mengingat bahwa masalah Sasuke belum selesai. Masih ada, setidaknya seseorang yang harus dia hadapi setelah ini—ayahnya.

Sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak, Itachi keluar dari kamar Sakura dan berencana untuk menemui ibunya yang sepertinya masih terjaga di kamarnya untuk membicarakan tentang sikap Sasuke.

"Ah, aku lupa minum obat-obat itu."

.

.

.

Bibir mungil itu mengatup seketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan pria di hadapannya. Dia tidak bisa melawan karena apa yang dikatakan pria itu memang benar-benar tak bisa dibantah.

"Demi dirimu, Hinata." Ulang pria itu, melihat kebimbangan di mata wanita yang ingin dimilikinya sekali lagi.

Tangan kecil Hinata tergerak, menimbulkan sebuah rasa ingin tahu Sasuke akan apa yang akan Hinata lakukan.

 **BUK**

Suara itu terdengar beberapa kali sejalan dengan tangan kecil Hinata yang memukuli dada Sasuke. Tidak terlalu keras karena tangan itupun nyatanya sedang gemetaran dan Sasuke berani bertaruh bahwa wanita itu sedang ingin meluapkan sesuatu pada dirinya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kau sudah terlalu terlambat? Kenapa masih berani kau dekati aku?"

Sasuke bergeming, tetap diam bahkan ketika tangan Hinata masih memukulinya. Onyxnya mengikuti setiap pergerakan bibir mungil itu saat berucap.

"Aku bilang kita sudah putus."

"Atas persetujuan siapa? Kita menjadi sepasang kekasih atas keputusan kita berdua, dan saat kau mengatakan kita berakhir itu hanya keputusanmu semata. Karena aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya."

"Kau egois."

Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Hinata, menggendongnya memasuki kamar Sasuke yang di dalamnya terpasang banyak bingkai foto—yang tidak lain adalah foto Hinata dan Sasuke dulu. Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Hinata di tepi ranjangnya sedangkan dia sendiri duduk bersimpuh di bawah Hinata. Wanita itu bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk protes tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Maki aku sekarang."

"Aku punya banyak makian."

"Aku harap kau tidak kehabisan makianmu, Hime."

"..."

"Karena saat kau berhenti bicara, aku akan mulai menciummu."

"Kau gila."

"Aku bercanda."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Hinata yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sasuke tahu Hinata sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memulai mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dengan tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hinata, tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini. Dia hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa apapun yang Hinata akan katakan tidak akan merubah perasaannya. Hinata sendiri sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan nanti pasti akan menyakiti seseorang yang lain, dan dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dia paham bahwa ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk maju.

'Ternyata memang tidak bisa. Maafkan aku... Sasori-kun'

Sasuke melebarkan matanya tak percaya saat telapak tangan yang dingin itu tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya. Sasuke mencoba menangkap arti sentuhan itu lewat sorot mata Hinata yang menatapnya tegas.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk memakimu, tapi... satu pertanyaan lagi, Sasuke."

"...katakan."

"Kalau aku menerimamu kembali, apa yang akan kau tawarkan padaku?"

"Diriku." Jawab Sasuke langsung tanpa ragu.

Sasuke sangat mengerti jika pertanyaan ini tidak lain adalah bentuk sisa-sisa keraguan yang ada di hati Hinata yang pernah dilukainya. Sasuke tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika kali ini dia kehilangan Hinata sekali lagi. Telapaknya yang lebar menyentuh milik Hinata yang sedang berada di pipinya.

"Aku.. tidak bisa menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan karena nyatanya aku dulu bahkan tidak sadar apa yang aku lakukan telah menyakitimu."

Wanita itu dengan sabar menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, meskipun hatinya sedang bergemuruh mendengar jawaban Sasuke sesaat yang lalu.

"Sudah ku pahami bahwa ikatan yang pernah terputus ini tidak akan sama seperti dulu meski sudah aku sambungkan kembali. Tapi Hinata, dengan kesungguhanku aku meminta padamu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.."

"...Sasuke.." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

"Kembalilah padaku, Hinata"

"..Sasuke.." Masing-masing dari mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya napas menderu dengan jarak sedekat ini. Hanya tinggal satu gerakan, satu jawaban, dan satu kepastian saja yang mereka butuhkan untuk saling merasakan satu sama lain lagi.

"Jawab aku, sekarang."

Detik kemudian anggukan kecil dari wanita dihadapannya langsung dibalas dengan sebuah ciuman yang bisa dikatakan begitu menggebu. Tapi apa yang dirasakan mereka berbeda. Mereka menikmatinya dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sedikit demi sedikit mengumpulkan keberanian untuk terus melakukannya semakin dalam. Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata hingga tubuh langsing wanita itu terbaring di tempat tidur. Bibir mereka bertemu kembali, saling mengecap dan seakan membawa kembali pecahan-pecahan dari kenangan mereka dulu, mencoba untuk merangkainya.

Di saat yang tidak diharapkan, deringan ponsel Sasuke mengusik mereka berdua. Sasuke hendak mengabaikannya tapi Hinata memberikan isyarat kepadanya untuk segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Tch." Gumam Sasuke lalu meraih ponselnya.

'Sasuke dimana kau sekarang?' Suara di sebrang sana nampak tergesa.

"Okaa-san? Ada ap-"

'Itachi..'

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. Dia tahu betul, jika ini menyangkut Itachi, maka tidak lain adalah masalah penyakit kakaknya itu. Tangannya meraih tangan Hinata dan dengan cepat menggandeng wanita itu untuk berjalan—berlarian mengikutinya. Hinata diam tanpa tanya saat mengetahui raut wajah Sasuke yang nampak sangat khawatir akan sesuatu dan Hinata yakin itu pasti tentang Itachi.

Mobil Sasuke dengan cepat melaju di jalanan Konoha yang sedang diguyur hujan. Hinata memainkan ujung jarinya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih menampilkan ekspresi yang sama. Tepat sebelum keluar dari mobil, Sasuke melepas jas nya dan langsung meletakkannya diatas kepala Hinata.

"Maaf, kau akan kehujanan. Atau mau di sini saja?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku Sasuke. Ayo."

Mereka berdua berlarian di bawah hujan. Beberapa bagian tubuh Hinata basah dan Sasuke malah hampir basah di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Seperti sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan, tanpa bertanya rumah sakit apa atau di ruang apa, Sasuke menerobos kerumunan orang di koridor rumah sakit Konoha diikuti Hinata di sampingnya.

ICU.

Mata Sasuke dapat menangkap sosok Sakura yang masih memakai gaun yang sama di pesta tadi namun dengan tambahan sweater hitam yang menutupi bahunya sedang duduk dengan lemas di salah satu kursi depan ICU. Ada juga Mikoto yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu dengan menggigit kukunya cemas.

"Okaa-san.." Perhatian Mikoto langsung mengarah pada arah sumber suara itu dan mendekatinya dengan langkah lebar.

 **PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat itu membelalakkan mata mereka terkejut, tak terkecuali Sasuke sendiri.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan hal sepenting ini dari Okaa-san! Apa ayahmu tahu? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku? Kalian anggap Okaa-san apa!"

Sasuke mencoba meraih tangan ibunya, namun segera ditepis oleh wanita paruh baya yang sedang menangis itu.

"O-okaa-san... dengarkan aku." Mikoto tak bereaksi.

Hinata melangkah ragu mendekati Mikoto, memelukknya erat dan mengelus punggung wanita itu, menenangkannya.

"Miko- Okaa-san.. maafkan aku. Itachi-kun juga baru memberitahu aku, tadi pagi. Maafkan aku."

"Oh Hinata-chan, apa yang harus Okaa-san lakukan?"

Belum sempat merespon apa yang diucapkan Mikoto, seorang pria berkimono hitam dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya menginterupsi Hinata. Langkahnya tegas dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di dada.

"Bagaimana keadaan Itachi?"

Uchiha Fugaku.

"Fugaku-san.." desis Hinata sangat pelan.

Mikoto langsung menghampiri Fugaku dan melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang ditanyakannya ke Sasuke—kali ini dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil pada dada Fugaku.

"Otou-san, biar aku saja yang menje-" Kalimat Sasuke terputus saat pria itu memotongnya tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasuke langsung melancarkan tatapan tajam yang meminta penjelasan lebih atas pertanyaan konyol itu—meskipun dia sendiri tahu maksud di baliknya. Sedangkan Sakura yang tubuhnya masih terasa sangat lemas memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang-orang itu dan memasang wajah tak pedulinya meskipun jauh di dalam dirinya ada sebuah kekhawatiran yang besar akan sesuatu. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Itachi akan baik-baik saja, meskipun dia sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa dari dulu kakaknya itu mengalami lemah jantung dan dia tahu penyakit itu adalah sebuah rahasia besar di antara Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyerang keduanya- Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dengan bersandar di bahu Hinata, Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak menenangkan pikirannya. Hinata tidak memprotesnya meskipun tubuh Sasuke masih basah akibat hujan tadi. Manik Hinata menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah Sasuke, mengingat kembali betapa dia terpesona olehnya.

'Kenapa mudah sekali kami berdampingan seperti ini setelah sekian lama?'

'Apa ini bukti bahwa pelariaku selama setahun ini sia-sia?'

'Pelarian ya.. jadi yang melarikan diri selama ini adalah aku?'

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul di kepala Hinata. Tanpa sadar tangannya tergerak menyentuh rambut Sasuke yang basah. Sasuke yang merasakan sentuhan itu langsung membuka matanya.

"Ada apa?"

"H-huh? Tidak ada. R-rambutmu basah jadi aku.. aku berpikir kalau sebaiknya Sasuke pulang saja berganti pakaian." Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke mengetahui kegugupan yang dia rasakan.

'Dia tidak gugup saat aku menciumnya tadi.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam denganmu. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan kebahagiaan ini? Ya meskipun ada yang mengganjal, selain karena Itachi yang sedang kritis dan ayahku yang tidak mengakuiku lagi."

"...Salahku. Ini salahku. Maafkan aku Sasuke. Mungkin sebaiknya kau meminta maaf dan-"

"Sekarang siapa yang tidak tegas, Hinata? Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh. Aku sudah siap melepas semua dan aku juga ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama."

"..."

"Itupun kalau kau masih mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu!" Balas Hinata cepat tanpa sadar. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai namun hatinya sangat bahagia. Hinata sendiri segera mengatupkan mulutnya menyadari ucapannya barusan.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, meluruskan duduknya lagi. Tangannya bersiap untuk menjalankan mobilnya lagi yang sempat terhenti karena dia tidak ingin berkendara dengan keadaan seperti tadi dan membahayakan Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Apartemenku tadi."

"Apa? Aku harus pulang. Ini sudah tengah malam dan Neji-nii pasti akan marah besar."

Sasuke merogoh ponselnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Kirimi dia pesan. Bilang kau akan bersamaku malam ini."

Hinata hendak protes tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menerima ponsel itu, sedang dipikirannya dia mencoba mengingat-ingat nomor ponsel Sasori.

'Neji-nii, ini aku Hinata. Aku tidak pulang malam ini. Aku bersama Sasuke. Tidak usah khawatir.'

Hinata mengirimkan pesan itu dan mencoba untuk mengetik pesan yang lain.

"Sudah?"

"S-sebentar."

Jemari Hinata mengetik pesan itu dengan cepat dan langsung mengirimnya agar Sasuke tidak mencurigainya. Tak lupa dia juga menghapus pesan itu sesaat pesan itu sudah terkirim.

'Sasori-kun maaf, aku tidak bisa datang. Bisa kita bertemu di kafe yang pernah kita datangi? Besok jam 3 sore. Jangan dibalas. Hinata.'

Hinata menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu ke Sasuke. Pria itu mengecek kembali pesan apa yang dikirimkan Hinata ke Neji. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri memilih untuk memalingkan kepalanya menghadap jalanan.

'Tidak usah khawatir? Dia pasti bercanda. Aku yakin jika tidak ada istrinya, Neji pasti sudah menjemput Hinata sekarang. Ya, yang pasti dia tidak akan menemukan adik kesayangannya ini. Setidaknya, tidak malam ini.' Sasuke menatap lurus ke jalanan sambil bergumul dengan pikirannya, tanpa menyadari Hinata yang mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan matanya.

.

.

.

Pria bersurai merah itu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, mencoba membuatnya hangat. Dia memang sedang kedinginan, tapi terlepas dari itu, dia hanya ingin menenangkan perasaannya. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia sekarang berada di depan butik tempat Hinata banyak menghabiskan waktunya. Kakinya langsung menuju ke butik setelah menerima pesan singkat dari Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sasori?"

Sasori menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita dengan gaun berwarna hitam di bawah lutut dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau Sasori kan?" Sasori mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat wanita yang sudah ada di hadapannya itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" dia menyerah.

"Mungkin iya jika Hinata bercerita. Aku Shion, teman Hinata yang bekerja di butik ini. Dan aku pernah melihatmu."

"Ah begitu.."

"Bukannya Hinata menceritakanmu tapi.. ya kau tahu. Wanita akan tahu siapa-siapa yang dekat dengan temannya. Kau tahu maksudku?"

Sasori tersenyum kecil lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri di sini?"

"Eee kebetulan lewat. Shion-san sendiri? Kenapa berjalan sendiri tengah malam?"

"Ada yang tertinggal di butik jadi aku ke sini untuk mengambilnya. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Masuklah, wajahmu tambak membeku." Shion membuka butik itu. Sasori nampak ragu tapi akhirnya dia masuk juga ke dalam.

"Jadi... apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

Shion datang membawa dua cangkir kopi dan langsung memberikan pertanyaan yang menohok bagi Sasori. Pria itu hanya berpikir bahwa wanita di depannya ini sungguh berani dan blak blakan tentang apa yang ada di pikiranya.

"Kami sempat dekat." jawaban yang cukup ambigu.

"Sampai sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingin mengambil presepsi sepihak tentang hal ini."

Shion diam sejenak sambil menyeruput kopinya. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana Hinata dekat dengan Sasori saat Shion sendiri yakin wanita itu masih mencintai Sasuke. 'Pelampiasan kah?' Sempat terlintas namun pikiran itu langsung dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Shion karena dia tahu Hinata bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"...Yang aku tahu, hati Hinata masih milik Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau tahu Sasori.. tadi Uchiha mengadakan sebuah pesta dan di pesta itu.."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu, karena aku sedang berada di sana saat itu, melihat bagaimana Sasuke membawa pergi Hinata."

Sasori menyeruput kopinya namun susah sekali baginya untuk menelan rasa pahit yang dihadirkan cairan pekat itu. Pikirannya kembali memutar kejadian yang menghempaskan harapannya seketika. Saat dia bilang dia berada di kamar Hinata, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengetahui ekspresi wanita itu. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang keluar berlari dari dalam gedung. Seseorang itu, Sasuke, datang mengubah segalanya. Tanpa mencoba untuk mengejar Hinata dan Sasuke, saat itu Sasori memilih untuk melepas keduanya. Hanya melihat dari kejauhan saat Sasuke berani maju dan membuktikan perkataannya yang dulu Sasori anggap hanya bualan semata. Ya, Sasori akan tahu apa yang akan dipikiran Hinata besok saat mereka bertemu. Meskipun dia sudah sangat tahu apa yang wanita kesayangannya itu akan katakan. Namun setidaknya dia ingin melihat wajah cantik itu—sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keinginanku tak terbatas_

 _Namun tidak dengan yang dapat aku raih_

 _Termasuk dirimu dan segala pesonamu_

 _Karena kau sendiri tengah berdiri di batas itu_

 _Batas di mana aku tak bisa meraihmu_

 **\- Alila Clairene -**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

UPDATE! Seperti yang dijanjikan -cepet- *mumpungadawaktu* lol

Semoga chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan dari berbagai keraguan atas kesungguhan Sasuke.

Apa sudah ada yang bisa menebak akhirnya bagaimana?

Well, keep following this fanfic :) It's already so close with the ending- Cz I don't wanna make it too long wkss

Give me some reviews if u wanna share ur minds about it. See you~ ^^


	9. Chapter 9: BELIEVE

**COMPLICATED**

 **WARNING: Abal-abal, boring & crack pairing**

SasuHina – HinaSaso – SasuSaku

 **Story line – Alila Clairene**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

 **Chapter 9: BELIEVE**

" _..I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart.."_

 **\- Selena Gomez – Same Old Love –**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mobil hitamnya terpakir rapi di halaman mansion Uchiha, Sasuke segera berjalan memasuki kediamannya yang dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah dirinya masih berhak menganggap kediamannya sendiri adalah kediamannya atau tidak. Sebenarnya dia juga masih tidak percaya dia berada di sini sekarang dibanding berbaring di kasur apartemennya yang nyaman ditemani wanitanya—Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata.." Sasuke bergumam sendiri saat pikirannya kembali mengingat wanita yang semalaman menemaninya tidur. Senyuman di wajahnya perlahan memudar saat dia tidak bisa menampik adanya kekhawatiran yang menggerogotinya saat tatapan yag diberikan wanita itu tadi pagi terasa sedikit dingin seakan jiwanya tidak berada di sana. Sasuke tahu bahwa ada hal lain yang dipikirkan wanita itu, Sasori?

"Tch."

Dia melewati banyak pelayan mansion dengan tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin segera menemui seseorang yang tadi pagi meneleponnya untuk bertemu. Sasuke bisa menebak apa yang akan dibahas orang itu saat mereka bertemu setelah ini. Meskipun begitu Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menghindari apapun.

Suasana hening langsung menyergap lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu ketika kakinya tengah memasuki ruangan ayahnya. Ingatan pertama yang muncul dipikirannya tentang ruangan itu hanyalah bagaimana ayahnya itu memuji-muji Itachi yang tumbuh sesuai harapan sang ayah. Tapi dia tidak pernah marah ataupun iri kepada Itachi atas itu semua.

"Duduklah, Sasuke."

Suara lembut ibunya memecah keheningan dan Sasuke seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia segera melipat kakinya di hadapan Fugaku dan Mikoto, dan saat itulah dia baru menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dia seorang tamu yang diundang. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kirinya dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan setelan rok hitam selutut dan kemeja putih polos yang dibalut sebuah blazer hitam sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Dapat Sasuke lihat tangan wanita itu kecil dan basah akibat tetesan air mata tanpa suara wanita itu sendiri.

"...Izumi-nee."

Ya, Sasuke akhirnya mengenali wanita itu. Dia langsung teringat bagaimana dulu Itachi mengenalkan wanita itu dengan malu-malu padanya dan bagaimana dia selalu mengganggu Itachi yang sedang berduaan dengan Izumi. Dia juga langsung teringat bagaimana kedua orang itu, Itachi dan Izumi, berpisah saat ayahnya menentang hubungan mereka.

Itu sudah lama sekali hingga Sasuke lupa kapan tepatnya kenangan-kenangan atas wanita itu dan Itachi terjalin.

Sasuke memfokuskan lagi pandangannya ke arah kedua orang tuanya—ayahnya yang sedang menyilangkan tangan di dada. Yukata hijau dengan garis hitam tebal yang tengah dikenakan Fugaku terlihat sangat rapi, seperti biasa. Tapi satu hal yang Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa ayahnya yang mempunyai harga diri terlampau tinggi itu memakai yukata itu, hari ini, di pertemuan ini, di hadapannya. Apa Fugaku lupa bahwa orang yang memberikan yukata itu tidak lain adalah Sasuke sendiri, yang sekarang notabenya terancam benar-benar akan dicoret dari nama Uchiha?

"Aku selalu bangga pada kakakmu. Dia mencapai apapun, lebih dari apa yang aku harapkan di awal."

Sasuke diam, menunggu apa maksud ayahnya mengungkit nama Itachi di sini.

"Aku pun... sangat bangga padamu, Sasuke."

"..."

"Kau menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik, sangat baik. Kau sangat membantu kakakmu dan aku sangat senang kau melakukannya. Kau dan Itachi sama-sama menjalankan tanggung jawab yang berat. Tapi... kau dan Itachi juga membuat kesalahan yang sama."

Fugaku menajamkan tatapannya dan Sasuke tahu ada kemarahan di sana.

"...Kalian memilih wanita yang salah."

Entah kenapa emosi Sasuke langsung tersulut karena pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Fugaku.

"Tch, salah? Lalu otou-san pikir Sakura wanita yang tepat? Adikku? Apa otou-san yakin ini bukan hanya demi kepentingan pribadi?"

"Sasuke!" kali ini Mikoto menaikkan nada suaranya dan Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke ibunya itu.

"Apa okaa-san sekarang juga berubah pikiran? Bukankah okaa-san juga yang menentang pernikahanku dengan Sakura?"

"Okaa-san mengerti, tapi jaga ucapanmu!"

Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya tetapi onyxnya langsung menyulutkan emosi, menatapkannya pada onyx lain di depannya.

"Tinggalkan siapapun wanita itu dan minta maaflah pada Sakura. Dia ak-"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke!" kali ini Fugaku menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Okaa-san.. menurut Okaa-san apakah Hinata adalah pilihan yang salah? Kalau benar begitu, kalau okaa-san juga berpikir seperti itu.. aku akan benar-benar memikirkannya kembali. Tapi, tanpa ragu aku bisa bilang kalau okaa-san sangat menyayangi Hinata. Ya kan?"

Fugaku menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang istri yang hanya memandang kosong apa yang ada di depannya.

"Kau mengenal wanita itu? Dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?"

"...ya."

"Hal sepenting ini.."

"Sama seperti apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku tentang Itachi. Benar kan?"

Mikoto menyeka air matanya dan mulai bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia hanya bingung bagaimana masalah ini bisa jadi sebesar ini. Dia tidak pernah menyangka sebuah janji yang dibuat suaminya dulu bisa menjadi masalah besar dalam keluarganya.

"Aku berharap otou-san tidak menikahkanku dengan Sakura hanya karena orangtua Sakura meninggal karena Otou-san."

 **PLAK**

Satu kalimat fatal yang keluar barusan berhadiah sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kanan Sasuke. Dari sudut bibirnya yang tergores merah, meneteskan sedikit darah dan Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa tamparan barusan terasa sangat panas. Dia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang dipasang ayahnya setelah melakukan ini ataupun ekspresi milik ibunya setelah melihat kejadian ini, karena nyatanya dia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dengan merasakan ngilu di bagian pipinya.

"Kau menuduhku membunuh orangtua Sakura?"

"...Tidak. Tapi kau terlibat di dalamnya."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Ya, tapi Sakura mengetahui semuanya. Termasuk janji yang telah kau buat bersama ayahnya."

"Hal itu bukanlah urusanmu dan ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Nikahi Sakura atau keluar dari keluarga ini."

"Aku pilih opsi yang kedua." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

Dia merasa jawabannya sudah sangat jelas dan tidak bertele-tele. Dengan ini dia melepas sendiri nama Uchihanya.

 **GREB**

Tangan kecil itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang hendak berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke menoleh kecil pada pemilik tangan itu—Izumi.

"...Fugaku-san, aku mohon padamu sekali lagi.." suaranya parau.

'Sekali lagi?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Biarkan Sasuke dan gadis itu tetap bersama tanpa harus membuat Sasuke melepaskan marganya. Aku berjanji, aku akan benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Itachi. Cukup aku dan Itachi saja yang merasakan semuanya ini. Bahkan jika pada akhirnya... kami..."

 **DEG**

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bahkan setelah melihat ibunya yang hanya memalingkan kepalanya menghindar.

"Aku tahu Uchiha mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi. Tapi jangan lupakan bahwa aku juga seorang Uchiha." Izumi terlihat menahan emosinya.

"Salahkah kalau aku mempertanyakan harga dirimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan?" Fugaku menaikkan nada suaranya yang membuat Izumi meradang.

"Kenapa kau menghancurkan kehidupan anak-anakmu sendiri!" Izumi berteriak dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa wanita ini tengah membantunya memperjuangkan Hinata dengan cara mengorbankan kehidupannya sendiri.

"Dulu kau memisahkan aku dengan Itachi hanya karena ayahku adalah musuhmu dan sekarang... Sasuke.."

"Kau tidak cukup baik untuk Itachi."

"CUKUP!"

Mikoto berteriak memisahkan ketiga orang yang sedang membenarkan argumennya masing-masing. Tanpa siapapun duga, Mikoto langsung berlutut di hadapan suaminya yang tengah terdiam melihatnya.

"Okaa-san.." Sasuke tercekat.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku sebagai istrimu, aku mohon.."

"...hentikan semua pertikaian tak berguna ini. Hentikan apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, berbalut jubah mandi putih yang baru dia keluarkan dari lemarinya. Rambutnya yang masih basah terlihat berantakan. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat begitu segar setelah beberapa saat yang lalu terbasuh oleh air. Dia hendak mengambil air mineral di lemari pendingin hingga tiba-tiba sosok yang dia duga tengah berdiri menegak air di depan lemari es tersebut. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu kapan Sasuke pulang.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn."

Balasan singkat Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum masam. Tiba-tiba saja tanpa menunggu Sasuke menaruh gelasnya, Sakura menabrakkan dirinya pada tubuh Sasuke dan tentu saja hal itu membuat pemilik tubuh tersebut sedikit oleng kebelakang. Gelas yang dipegangnya hampir saja jatuh ke lantai jika saja Sasuke bukan orang yang cekatan.

"Apa yang-"

"Sebentar saja."

Tetesan air dari rambut Sakura membasahi kemeja Sasuke. Dinginnya air menembus kulitnya, tapi tak ada protes apapun yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Di samping dia merasa sangat lelah karena kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia juga merasa bersalah pada Sakura setiap kali dia teringat apa saja yang telah dia lakukan pada gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku atas yang kemarin."

"Hanya untuk yang kemarin?"

"...atas semuanya."

"..."

Sakura menjauhkan dirinya, memberi ruang bagi dirinya sendiri untuk merasa nyaman.

"Cium aku, aku akan memaafkanmu."

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar permintaan Sakura, tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak bereaksi berlebihan.

"Aku yang tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku melakukannya."

Sakura tertawa pelan sambil memukul dada Sasuke pelan. Berulang kali.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak menyukaiku ya?"

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang adik."

"Ahh, aku ingin sekali memuntahkan air susu ibumu yang dulu aku minum."

Sakura kembali tertawa. Kali ini lengan kanannya menutupi matanya yang mulai panas. Sasuke mencoba menarik lengan itu, namun Sakura menahannya dan berharap Sasuke akan menyerah. Tapi tidak. Nyatanya satu sentakan terakhir dari Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura menyerah. Lengan itu merosot, menampakkan manik musim seminya yang basah.

"Jangan menangis, aku mohon."

Diusapnya air mata itu berulang kali karena nyatanya tetesannya tidak kunjung berhenti. Sakura sendiri baru menadari bahwa dirinya menangis saat jemari Sasuke ikut mengusap pipinya.

"Kenapa sakit sekali mendapat penolakan darimu?"

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat adiknya itu menangis, karena dirinya.

"Aku sangat sangat menyukaimu. Aku melakukan semuanya demi dirimu. Aku mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di matamu. Aku tidak pernah melihat orang lain dalam hidupku.. aku... aku.. aku ingin berada di sisimu."

"Maaf.."

"Tapi setidaknya kau senang kan atas perasaan sukaku padamu?"

 **CUP**

Satu kecupan di kening Sakura membuatnya membulatkan matanya terkejut. Helaian rambutnya yang masih basah diusap lembut oleh orang yang sama.

"S-Sasu..ke.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Aku lebih suka kau hanya menganggap aku kakakmu, tidak lebih."

"Kenapa.."

"Tapi terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengabulkan apa yang kau mau. Karena aku pun... punya seseorang yang aku ingin berada di sisinya."

"..."

"Aku menyayangimu."

Setelah itu sentuhan jemari Sasuke yang ada di rambutnya menghilang.

"Sasuke.."

Lelaki itu meninggalkannya sendirian. Tubuhnya meringsut. Tangisnya pecah kembali sesaat setelah bunyi tertutupnya pintu didengarnya. Dadanya sakit tapi jauh di dalamnya ada sebuah rasa lega yang Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti artinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menunggu dengan gusar. Berkali-kali dia melihat jam tangannya untuk mengecek waktu yang baginya berjalan sangat lambat. Kepalanya menatap ke sekeliling mencari Sasori yang seharusnya sudah datang sejam yang lalu. Dia hanya bisa menduga-duga alasan keterlambatan Sasori yang Hinata sendiri tahu bahwa Sasori selalu datang tepat waktu—sebelum waktunya. Handphone baru pemberian Sasuke tadi pagi, yang harusnya bermanfaat baginya, malah tertinggal di rumah sakit setelah dia menjenguk Tenten yang sedang menjalani perawatan setelah melahirkan. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya yang belum sempat terpoles lipstick dengan cemas. Dia bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari seseorang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lama tak jumpa Hinata."

Hinata tersentak, tidak percaya.

Haruno Sakura.

"...Haruno-san"

"Sakura saja cukup." Gadis itu tersenyum.

Hinata tahu senyuman barusan hanyalah sebuah pemanis yang sering Sakura tampilkan. Tapi Hinata juga tidak bisa mengabaikan mata Sakura yang sedikit membengkak, yang masih terlihat meskipun telah disamarkan oleh make up.

"Kenapa Har- Sakura bisa ada di sini?"

"Kenapa ya? Ini tempat umum kan? Semua orang bisa ke sini kan? Atau... kau sedang mengharapkan orang lain untuk datang?"

Sebelum Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, gadis musim semi itu langsung menggandeng lengan Hinata dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Seorang lelaki tampan mengatakan padaku 'sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Hinata karena aku tidak bisa datang' begitu." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

Hinata menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Oh God, sungguh. Sasori, nama lelaki itu. Kau mengenalnya kan? Dia menyampaikan itu padaku. Dia terlihat terburu-buru pergi dari butik tadi."

"...Sasori?"

"Ya. Aku bilang padanya aku ingin menemuimu dan dia bilang kalian akan bertemu di taman ini, jadi.. ya aku di sini bersamamu sekarang."

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?"

Sakura membukakan pintu taksi untuk Hinata, menyuruhnya masuk, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata barusan. Meskipun ragu, Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taksi itu. Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya. Suasana canggung di antara mereka masih belum berubah dan Hinata sangat tidak nyaman dengan hal ini.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan?" Sakura tertawa kecil sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Ah, Hinata, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Kau senang diperjuangkan sampai sebegitunya? Hm.. pastinya ya. Pertanyaanku bodoh sekali."

Hinata tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Sakura bergumam sendiri. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada dua orang—Sasuke dan Sasori. Dia merasa bersalah pada Sasori atas keputusannya untuk kembali pada Sasuke. Dia juga merasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena nyatanya dia belum bisa seratus persen memberikan hatinya pada Sasuke.

"Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Tidak jauh berbeda denganku sekarang."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura menyuruh supir taksi untuk menepi secara tiba-tiba. Mereka berhenti di tepi jalan raya yang berdekatan dengan sebuah sungai. Hinata hanya diam dan mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan menuruni tangga-tangga yang membawa mereka langsung pada tepian sungai. Rerumputan di sana terasa basah, membuat sepatu mereka berdua menjadi lembab. Langit yang kemerah-merahan menaungi kedua gadis yang tengah berjalan berdampingan tersebut.

"Dulu sewaktu pulang sekolah, aku dan Sasuke senang ke sini. Ya meskipun ada Naruto di antara kami, tapi tetap saja..."

"Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau membawaku ke sini."

"Eh? Kenapa kau menaikkan nada suaramu? Kau ingin cepat pulang dan menemui Sasuke yang sangat memujamu itu?"

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan cengiran yang bagi Hinata sangat mengesalkan, tapi dia tetap mencoba untuk tidak meledak. Tangan kanan Sakura menaikkan handbag yang dibawanya di hadapan Hinata. Handbag itu berwarna cream dengan hiasan pita keemasan yang sangat manis. Hinata sangat tahu itu adalah handbag dari butik milik Tenten.

"Kau bisa menebak isinya?"

"...gaunmu."

Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil ngeluarkan suara tawa yang riang. Lalu dia berjalan ke depan sambil menenteng handbag itu, berputar sesekali seakan menikmati angin sore. Sweater hitam kebesaran yang dikenakan menenggelamkannya namun rok pendek abu-abu dengan lipatan besar seakan membawanya kembali naik ke permukaan setiap dia berputar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu mengobrol. Aku ingin lebih mengenal seseorang yang sangat dicintai Sasuke."

"...Atau kau hanya ingin membandingkan aku dengan dirimu."

"Mulutmu tajam juga ternyata, Hinata."

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan di bawah jembatan. Dari sudut pandangnya, dia bisa melihat langit yang mulai menggelap dan juga mendengar aliran sungai yang cukup deras. Sebuah senyum kecil mengembang saat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Sasuke dan juga Naruto saat mereka masih sekolah dulu kembali merasuki ingatannya. Hinata yang tadinya hanya berdiri mengamati wajah tenang Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Sasuke?"

Hinata tersentak akan pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Tenggorokannya tercekat tak bisa menjawab.

"Apa dia berselingkuh?"

"Apa dia berperilaku kasar padamu?"

"Katakan padaku kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat padamu."

Sakura menangkap perubahan raut wajah Hinata.

"...Apa kau pergi hanya sekedar untuk... diperjuangkan oleh Sasuke?"

"Tidak!" Sergah Hinata cepat.

"..bukan begitu..."

Sakura tertawa masam dan tangannya menyibakkan rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu Hinata. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain ataupun mencoba untuk mencintai orang lain hanya karena dia selalu menolakku dan menyakitiku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena sejak awal aku sudah memberikan semua yang aku punya untuknya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya karena hal-hal yang konyol dan kekanakan. Memang aku sendiri kekanakan, menyebalkan, bodoh, dan aku bisa melakukan hal-hal mengerikan karena Sasuke. Itu karena aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku mencintainya bukan untuk aku lepas lalu aku lupakan. Aku mencintainya untuk aku miliki selamanya. Tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk itu. Kau yang diberi cinta sebegitu besarnya malah meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya terpuruk dengan penyesalan!"

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan Hinata hanya bisa mematung karena semua yang diucapkan Sakura barusan benar-benar menohok perasaannya. Dia menatap Sakura tepat di manik gadis itu. Dia merasa ada sesuatu dalam lubuk hatinya yang siap meledak, meneriakkan apa yang sebenarnya dia coba untuk katakan. Hinata memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh.

"Kenapa harus ada kau? Kenapa Sasuke harus mencintai seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak bisa memberikan hatinya secara utuh? Kenapa Sasuke harus mencintai wanita yang kemarin diperjuangkan dan sekarang malah berencana untuk bertemu lelaki lain? Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Sasuke tentang apa yang telah dia lakukan?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya setelah dicercah oleh Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintainya. Dia yang pertama bagiku, dan aku ingin dia jadi yang terakhir bagiku. Dari awal aku tidak ada rencana untuk bersatu lalu berpisah dengannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja dan kau tidak akan tahu karena kau tidak berada di posisiku. Memang aku berusaha untuk mencari seseorang yang lain karena aku pikir aku bisa, tapi tidak! Aku tidak pernah bisa karena dia... satu-satunya yang aku cintai."

 **DEG**

Hinata membulatkan matanya sendiri setelah menyadari perkataannya barusan; dia hanya mencintai Sasuke.

"See? It's so simple. Kau sudah memilih kan?" Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata pelan.

Kemudian Sakura mengeluarkan gaunnya dari dalam handbagnya bersamaan dengan sebotol alkohol. Hinata yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, kembali dikejutkan oleh perbuatan Sakura selanjutnya.

Gadis musim semi itu menuangkan alkohol tersebut pada gaun putihnya yang indah. Dari saku sweaternya, dia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan korek api.

"Kau tidak merokok kan? Sasuke tidak suka melihat wanita yang merokok."

Sakura menyalakan satu batang rokok untuk dirinya sendiri, menghisapnya dengan kuat. Hanya satu kali hisapan dan rokok itu langsung dilemparkan ke arah gaunnya.

Membakar gaun itu.

Perlahan.

"Saat gaun itu sudah tak bersisa, begitu juga perasaanku pada Sasuke."

"...Sakura.."

"Aku kalah."

Hinata meneteskan airmatanya.

"Harusnya aku yang menangis karena mendapat penolakan yang menyakitkan. Ah dan juga.."

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya.

"Lelaki bernama Sasori tadi bilang padaku alasan dia tidak bisa menemuimu. Dia bilang, 'Sasuke ingin menemuiku di rumah Hinata,' begitu."

Hinata langsung menegang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"D-di rumahku? Ta-tapi... ayahku akan pulang hari ini..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat mencoba untuk meredakan amarahnya yang meluap-luap. Ditatapnya dua lelaki yang sedang berlutut di depannya. Dia mengenal satu di antara mereka berdua, yang notabenya adalah temannya sendiri. Tapi dia benar-benar merasa asing dengan satu orang lainnya—satu yang berambut merah menyala dengan kulit yang begitu putih.

"Kalian berani mempermainkanku? Dan adikku?"

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan Hinata."

"Diam kau Uchiha brengsek. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Hinata akan menyembunyikan hal ini darimu."

"KAU—"

Pundak lelaki itu ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang yang sedang duduk bersila di sampingnya—seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut panjang dengan manik yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Garis-garis wajah lelaki itu terlihat jelas, dan bekas-bekas luka yang ada pada dirinya menunjukkan betapa banyaknya medan perang yang telah ia lalui. Manik yang terlihat sangat tegas itu menatap kedua orang yang sedang bersimpuh di depannya.

"Aku tahu kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bahkan masih sangat ingat ketika kau bilang bahwa kau adalah pacar Hinata. Tapi bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa aku mendengarmu bertunangan dengan orang lain?"

Mata Sasuke menegas.

"Kalau begitu kau juga pasti mendengar bagaimana aku meninggalkan tunanganku demi Hinata."

"Kau masih saja tidak punya sopan santun. Ya, begitulah Uchiha."

"Aku bukan lagi Uchiha. Aku mengorbankan margaku untuk Hinata."

Hiashi— ayah Hinata, tertawa pelan dan membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Kau. Lucu sekali. Kau sebut itu berkorban? Itu bahkan tidak bisa membunuhmu anak muda."

Sasuke terdiam dan membiarkan lelaki itu menang untuk sementara.

"Dan... aku tidak pernah mengenalmu. Kau bilang namamu.. Sasori? Dari Suna?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu aku sangat membenci Suna? Itu sebabnya Hinata tidak akan aku biarkan kembali ke sana. Dan itu berarti kau tidak bisa membawanya bersamamu."

"Maksud anda, anda tidak akan membiarkan aku berhubungan dengan Hinata?"

Hiashi mengangguk.

"Benar. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sedikit lebih menyukaimu dibanding Uchiha ini."

"Biarkan Hinata memilih.."

Sasuke mengintrupsi pembicaraan Hiashi dan Sasori. Kedua orang itu menatap Sasuke, tak terkecuali Neji yang sudah mendidih melihat adiknya menjadi bahan obrolan orang-orang ini.

"Biarkan Hinata memilih jalannya." Ulang Sasuke sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya seseorang yang mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba sudah berada di ruangan itu, terengah-engah—Hinata.

"Otou-sama..."

Hiashi memandang anak kesayangannya itu lamat. Sedang Hinata sendiri meskipun mulutnya memanggil ayahnya, tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada kedua lelaki yang juga sedang menatapnya terkejut.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Aku datang mengunjungimu dengan si merah ini, tapi kebetulan ada ayahmu." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang tenang. Sasuke tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya Hinata saat ini. Dia hanya bersyukur bisa bertemu Hinata lagi setelah berpisah darinya tadi pagi.

"Pu-pulanglah.." pinta Hinata lirih.

"Hinata maaf aku tidak bisa menemuimu tadi." Sasori berkata dengan lembut dan hal itu menambah kegugupan Hinata karena nyatanya pernyataan Sasori barusan membuat Sasuke menajamkan matanya.

"Kau akan bertemu Hinata? Untuk apa?"

"Dia yang memintaku."

Hiashi tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya sebelum Sasuke sempat mengajukan pertanyaan lebih dalam tentang apa yang ada dibenaknya. Matanya masih menatap Hinata tajam, tapi dia mencoba untuk mengontrol gejolak hatinya. Dia tidak ingin membuat takut wanitanya.

"Bocah Uchiha ini memintamu untuk memilih."

Hiashi memberikan perintah kepada Neji untuk mengikutinya dan membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan kedua lelaki itu.

"Hinata, harus kau tahu bahwa Otou-sama tidak menyukai keduanya."

Setelah pernyataan itu Hiashi pergi diikuti oleh Neji yang sempat memberikan death glarenya pada Sasuke.

Sepeninggalnya Hiashi dan Neji, ruangan berlantai kayu itu menjadi sangat sepi. Ketiga orang di dalamnya terjebak oleh kesunyian. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan hanya menunduk, berharap salah satu dari lelaki di depannya dapat menghilangkan kesunyian ini. Bahkan terlintas di pikirannya apabila yang di posisinya sekarang adalah Sakura, apa yang akan Sakura lakukan.

"Aku akan pulang, Hinata. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah memaksamu."

"Sasori-kun.."

"Aku akan menemuimu besok."

"Atas dasar apa kau menemui wanitaku, Akasuna?" Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Atas dasar apa juga kau membawa pergi wanitaku semalam, Uchiha?" Balas Sasori tak kalah sengit.

Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia membenci dirinya yang menjadikan segala sesuatunya menjadi rumit. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang memberikan kesempatan pada Sasori. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa konsisten dengan apa yang dia pegang dalam hidup. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang terlihat seperti wanita gampangan sekarang.

"Maafkan aku.." ucapnya lirih tapi tetap bisa didengar oleh kedua lelaki di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh, maafkan aku." Ulangnya sekali lagi.

Kedua lelaki itu langsung meredam amarah masing-masing saat melihat wanita yang mereka cintai sedang bergetar. Sasori langsung menghampiri Hinata dan membantunya untuk tetap berdiri. Sasuke yang tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya langsung beranjak dari ruangan itu. Tangan yang bergetar itu langsung meraih pergelangan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Sasuke.."

"...Tidak apa-apa. Selesaikan saja di sini."

"..."

"Pastikan kau tidak membuatku menunggu lama, untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasori sendirian di ruangan itu. Dalam hatinya dia mengerang, giginya menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, tangannya mengepal menahan perasaan, tapi dia tahu untuk kali ini dia tidak boleh menjadi egois dan memaksakan kehendaknya. Dia hanya berharap keputusannya untuk memberikan waktu pada kedua orang itu untuk berbicara tidak akan berujung pada kehilangannya atas Hinata sekali lagi.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _...And I will give you all my heart,_

 _so we can start it all over again."_

 **\- One Direction – Over Again -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

Haiii~ /dilempari golok

Masih ada yang bersedia baca fanfic lapuk ini? :'''''

I just wanna say "I'M SO SORRY"—karena udah ninggalin fanfic ini cukup lama /LAMA BANGET MB PLZ

Rencananya update cepet tapi kalian tahu sendirikan kalau pasti ada hal-hal tak terduga yang terjadi dalam sebuah rencana /YHA

Well, gimme ur review bc I need that so much *w*)/

Thanks and see u~


End file.
